Primeiro Amor
by thirian susan
Summary: Festa, mulheres, bebida... Choro, fraldas, mamadeiras... Um acidente, dois presentes, um encontro inesperado, um amor que nasce, vidas se transformam, nem tudo é o que se acredita... Surpresas, segredos, novos começos...
1. Prologo

**Primeiro amor**

**Prólogo**

Festa, mulheres, bebida... Festas, mulheres, bebida...

Choro, fraldas, mamadeiras...

As coisas mudam quando menos esperamos.

Sozinho com uma criança e um bebê, nunca cuidei nem de mim, como fazer?

Como é possível amar alguém que você mal conhece?

Acho que da mesma forma que amar uma pessoa a vida inteira...

Um acidente, dois presentes, um encontro inesperado, um amor que nasce, vidas se transformam, nem tudo é o que se acredita... Surpresas, segredos, novos começos...


	2. surpresas ao amanhecer

**Surpresas ao Amanhecer**

- Edward? Eddie magricelo?

Ouvi meu melhor amigo gritar por meu apartamento.

- maldita hora que lhe dei a copia da chave Jacob - reclamei puxando as cobertas sobre a cabeça quando o brutamonte me achou em meu quarto.

- Isso porque sua Irmã te obrigou! Levanta dessa cama já são quase três da tarde- mandou puxando minhas cobertas jogando- as no chão antes de abrir as grossas cortinas me fazendo praguejar.

- Porra Jacob!

- levanta essa bunda branca dessa cama squirt*!- me puxou pelos pés me derrubando da cama.

Rosnei socando sua perna antes de levantar e ir para o banheiro, Jacob é meu melhor amigo a mais de 10 anos, desde que me salvou da morte na escola, sem exagero, nasci com asma, sempre tive crises horríveis quando criança e em uma dessas estava trancado dentro do meu armário como bom perdedor magricela que era e Jacob me salvou, se não fosse por ele teria com certeza morrido naquele dia, devo minha vida a ele e infelizmente ele sabe.

Tomei um bom banho pra acordar depois de passar a noite numa balada, isso porque era quarta e quem disse que eu me importava?

Depois que me formei na faculdade de direito – condição do meu cunhado e grande amigo Emmett pra me dar meu apartamento- passei a "trabalhar" na empresa de meu pai, com quem nunca me dei muito bem, ele sempre foi bom pai pra minhas irmãs, mais parece que a gravidez não planejada da minha mãe não o agradou muito já que nunca nos demos bem.

Eu nunca trabalhava pra ser realista, uma ou duas vezes por mês aparecia na empresa pra alguma reunião, Emmet me dava algum dinheiro todo mês, minha irmã mais velha, Rosálie mulher de Emmett, bancava meu apartamento escondido dos meus pais, eu não tinha namorada, nenhuma preocupação, só diversão, nem as crises de asma me assombravam mais, a meses não tinha uma e quando tinha era fraca graças a um tratamento que fiz na adolescência depois de ter ficado em coma por três dias com 14 anos, a natação me ajudou muito também, principalmente com meu físico, eu era o ratinho da turma, patinho feio, baixo, muito magro e vivia pálido, me chamavam de palitinho de fósforo pelo meu cabelo cor de cobre todo desarrumado, um dia eu já odiei meu cabelo pega mulheres, ele agora parecia um imã para atraí-las, meu 1,85 de altura o corpo malhado graças a natação e caminhadas, os olhos azuis e o sorriso que consegui depois de muito usar aparelho também ajudam muito.

- Anda logo Edward, não vamos pegar nem a sobremesa assim! – Jacob gritou impaciente.

Fomos para a festa de despedida de Kayle uma amiga de Jacob do hospital onde ele trabalhava, ele era medico, 32 anos, quase nove a mais que eu, moreno, gigante, quase 2 metros, todo cheio de músculos, nativo, pegava quase mais mulher que eu- quase- o melhor ginecologista-Obstetra de New York segundo ele, um tarado em minha opinião.

Esticamos a festa até o anoitecer indo todos – os que podiam – para uma boate esticar a noite, logo na chegada encontrei a presa da noite, uma morena de pele acobreada deliciosa que me fez ir ao delírio com um boquete no banheiro feminino, a levei pro meu apartamento não conseguindo nem chegar até o quarto de tão bêbado que estava...

Um toque enlouquecedor me acordou, minha cabeça parecia a ponto de explodir, maldita ressaca, a luz da grande porta de vidro da varanda não ajudava em nada.

Tropecei no tapete e nos sapatos da morena que dormia apenas com minha camisa no chão, gostosa pra caraio!

Peguei o telefone pra parar aquele barulho dos infernos praguejei quando vi 7:00 AM marcado no relógio.

- alo! – disse grosso

- Sr. Edward Cullen?- uma voz desconhecida questionou, parecia sombria chegou a me dar um arrepio.

- sou eu, quem fala?

- aqui é Victoria Leffeve assistente social do hospital central de Boston – disse calmamente, apenas estalei os olhos, hospital a essa hora da manha não podia ser bom, sabia disso por experiência própria.

- O que houve?- questionei tenso

- o senhor conhece Emily Thomas?

Apenas uma Emily apareceu em minha mente, minha amiga e namoradinha da escola quando éramos crianças, a reencontrei duas vezes e nas duas ficamos juntos, apenas uma noite sem conversa, não que eu me lembre, não estava lúcido o suficiente nenhuma das vezes.

- Sim, é minha amiga- confirmei

- O senhor poderia comparecer ao hospital, por favor?

- o que houve com ela?- senti minha respiração acelerar

- ela sofreu um acidente senhor, e chamou seu nome varias vezes, achamos seu numero em um papel em sua carteira- explicou

- estarei ai assim que possivel- desliguei

Despachei a morena assim que desliguei o telefone, correndo me trocar me sentia sem ar, Emily era minha unica amiga quando eu era pequeno, sempre fui deixado de lado pois não podia sequer brincar como as outras crianças de minha idade sem ir parar no hospital, a unica coisa que eu pensava enquanto corria para o aeroporto de New York era que ela tinha que estar bem.

- A Sra Victoria Leffeve me Ligou- disse na recepção do hospital

Uma senhora baixinha com oculos fundo de garrafa me olhou sorrindo, nem me esforcei para ser simpatico, não tinha animo pra isso, depois de pegar um voo na classse econômica sentando ao lado de um velho que roncava alto e de uma senhora flertando comigo eu não tinha pique pra nada.

- Terceiro andar, segundo corredor a direita, sala 2.- explicou, sorri minimamente indo para o elevador.

Não foi dificil achar a sala, respirei fundo batendo uma vez escutando o pedido para que entrasse, uma linda mulher ruiva de olhos expressivos azuis me olhou com um sorriso de canto erguendo uma sombrancelha estava sentada atras de sua mesa, se fosse em outro momento certamente não me escapava.

- em que posso ajudar?- questionou docemente

- sou Edward Cullen - me apresentei entrando fechando a porta, no mesmo momento que pronunciei meu nome seus olhos ficaram serios e sua postura mais ereta.

- ah sim senhor Cullen, sente-se por favor- pediu, o fiz.

- como esta Emily? posso ve-la?- questionei

- Sr. Cullen, a Srta Thomas sofreu um grave acidente de carro na manhã de domingo, o carro bateu de frente com um caminhão, ela sofreu varios ferimentos graves e chegou aqui com uma hemorragia interna grave, foi feito uma cesariana de emergência e...

- Como assim? ela estava gravida?- a interrompi confuso, sentia meu rosto perdendo a cor enquanto a lembrança do nosso ultimo encontro vinha em minha mente, como matamos as saudades naquela noite em meu apartamento, como ela sussurrava meu nome, e como eu não liguei pro fato de não ter nenhum preservativo ja que confiava na minha amiga.

- sim, pensei que soubesse, Emily deu a luz a uma menina, nasceu prematura, mas esta bem de saude, a filha mais velha, Jullie- olhou em um papel pra confirmar, e a cada segundo eu sentia meu rosto mais palido e o ar entrando com mais dificuldade em meus pulmões.

- Fi...Filha? - gaguejei

- sim, tem um ano e quatro meses - disse como se eu fosse algum doente mmental ou algo parecido.

- como... elas estão? as tres?

- Jullie tive ferimentos leves, alguns cortes e hematomas, teve alta ontem e foi para um abrigo por enquanto, a bebê terá alta entre amanhã e depois e sinto muito mas Emily faleceu noite passada - suas palavras cairam sobre mim como milhares de blocos de concreto, senti meu coração começar a se acelerar pelo esforço que eu fazia pra respirar enqunto grossas lagrimas rolavam de meus olhos.

Minha amiga estava morta e eu não podia fazer nada, nem me despedir eu pude, e ainda tinha as duas crianças sozinhas, Emily não tinha parentes foi criada num orfanato que minha irmã mais velha Rosali trabalhava como voluntaria quando eu era criança e foi lá que eu a conheci, a unica que aceitou ficar sentada comigo lendo um livro enquanto os outros corriam, a unica que segurou minha mao enquanto eu tinha uma crise depois da outra e me visitou todos os dias por duas semanas quando fiquei gripado e não podia sair ou no hospital todas as vezes que fiquei internado.

- senhor? beba um pouco de agua, sim? respire e se acalme- pediu Victoria, tentei faze-lo

- as meninas?- minha voz quase não saia

- Emily deixou esta carta lhe explicando tudo, leia depois conversamos e te ajudarei com o que for preciso- me entregou um pedaço de papel amaçado com uma letra distorcia e manchada.

Eddie, eu te amo nunca duvide disso, cuide das nossas filhas, sim, as duas são suas, acho que você se lembra como as fizemos, me perdoe por nunca ter contado sobre elas antes, mas quando fui lhe dizer sobre Jullie perdi a coragem depois de ver como era sua vida, sem regras, sem propositos, sei que errei, me perdoe, Zoe foi nossa recaida, a minha pelo menos, seja o pai que elas merecem, não as abandone, não as deixe passar tudo que eu passei vivendo em um orfanato a minha vida toda, sei que vai cuidar bem delas, sempre te amarei, sua Emy.

Ao ler aquela carta senti meu mundo todo desabar, usei minha bombinha que trazia em meu bolso e tentei me acalmar pra ao menos falar algo, Victoria simplismente me disse que eu tinha escolhas, ou eu deixava as meninas irem pra um abrigo ou as levava comigo,eu era pai, PAI, de duas garotinhas que tinham acabado de perder a mãe, Sozinho, Sem rumo, tomei então uma decisão, eu não desapontaria Emy, não aquela que nunca me abandonou, era um novo começo, pra mim, pra elas, eu nao tinha certeza se conseguiria, eu nem sequer me sustentava sozinho, mais eu ia tentar...


	3. meu Raio de Sol

**N/A mais um cap novinho...espero que gostem, a belinha ainda não entra em cena mais logo ela aparece.. bjs Thi**

**Meu raio de sol.**

Sonhos são legais, pesadelos são ruins, a realidade pode ser insuportável...

Acho que eu estava em estado de choque, nada ao meu redor fazia sentido, nada era tão ruim quanto aquele momento, ver o caixão com minha amiga sendo baixado pra dentro de sua sepultura me deixou meio catatônico, desconcertado.

Sentei-me ao lado da vala sendo fechada chorando sem saber o que fazer ou pra onde ir, sozinho, sem rumo, aquela era a hora em que eu acordava e ria do pesadelo absurdo, não era pra ser assim? Porque eu não conseguia despertar? Porque tudo parecia tão real?

O som de meu celular me fez despertar, um pouco pelo menos, eu não queria atender, conhecia aquele toque.

_(Pink raise your glass)_

Right right, turn off the lights,

Certo, certo, desligue as luzes

We gonna lose our minds tonight,

Nós vamos perder a cabeça esta noite

What's the deal yo?

Qual é o problema, gente?

I love when it's all too much,

Eu amo quando está tudo muito

5 am turn the radio up

05:00, Ligue o rádio

Where's the rock and roll?

Onde está o rock 'n' roll?

Party Crasher,

Destruidor de festas,

Penny Snatcher,

ladrão de dinheiro

Call me up if you a gangsta

Me chame se você é um bandido

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Não seja chique, apenas dance

Why so serious?

Por que tão sério?

So raise your glass if you are wrong,

Então erga seu copo se estiver errado

In all the right ways,

De todas as formas corretas,

All my underdogs,

todos os meus oprimidos

We will never be, never be anything but loud

Nós nunca seremos nada além de barulhentos.

And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

E pequenas aberrações sujas e piolhentas

Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,

Você não virá e virá e erguer o seu copo?

Just come on and come on and raise your glass

Apenas venha e venha e erga o seu copo!

Só mesmo Jacob pra escolher um toque daquele, eu odiava quando ele mexia em meu celular, rejeitei a chamada só pro celular voltar a tocar dessa vez com um numero desconhecido com o prefixo de Boston, fui obrigado a atender.

- alo – murmurei em voz rouca

- Sr. Cullen, aqui é do hospital central, só pra avisar que sua filha está de alta – uma voz feminina avisou

- estou a caminho, obrigado

Desliguei o telefone sentindo o choque de realidade, minha filha, um bebê, e ainda tinha que buscar Jullie no abrigo, duas crianças pra alguém que matou três peixinhos e nunca soube sequer fritar um ovo.

Andei até o hospital ao invés de pegar um taxi, aquilo no momento era um luxo que eu não podia me dar, gastei mais do que tinha com o enterro de Emily, as passagens de volta pra casa e toda documentação necessária das meninas alem da conta do hospital, estourei dois cartões de credito, Rosálie teria que entender, afinal era uma emergência,

Cheguei ao hospital em cerca de meia hora, uma das enfermeiras que me ensinou o básico para se cuidar de um bebê - dar banho sem afogá-la, mamadeira e trocar fralda – me encaminhou para o berçário da UTI neonatal onde estava Zoe, a emoção que senti quando a vi pela primeira vez, foi algo inigualável, como um ser tão pequeno e frágil podia lhe ter em volta de seu dedo em um segundo? Não sei, mas ela conseguiu, seus cabelinhos eram bronze estranho como os meus, poucos, mas arrepiados dando a idéia de que seriam tão rebeldes quanto os meus próprios, seus olhinhos quase não ficavam abertos, pareciam ser claros, ainda não dava pra saber a cor que ficariam sua pele branquinha com as bochechas coradas, ela era linda, a coisinha mais incrível que eu já tinha visto, com seus 41 cm e 2.010kg era perfeita.

Quando cheguei ela já estava pronta pra ir com um macacão rosa e lilás fitinha no cabelo e enrolada em um grosso cobertor lilás, as roupinhas que encontrei no apartamento de Emily, um lugar pequeno e mofado, tinha apenas um berço portátil, algumas roupinhas das meninas e alguns brinquedos, os moveis eram do proprietário.

- as malas estão no meu carro, vou te dar uma carona pra pegar Jullie e depois pro aeroporto – disse- me Victoria, apenas assenti

O caminho foi curto, Jullie estava assistindo TV quando entrei na salinha, seu rostinho estava com um grande hematoma do lado esquerdo e na testa um curativo, apesar disso ela era simplesmente perfeita, os cabelos castanhos claros mais parecidos com os da mãe, olhos azuis céu como os meus, as bochechas coradas e cheias, seu corpinho curtinho e gordinho, não pude segurar as lagrimas.

- ela não aceita muito bem as pessoas, pode ser difícil no inicio- avisou Victoria

- oi linda – me aproximei da cama, ela me olhou confusa abrindo um imenso sorriso em seguida

- papa – balançou as mãozinhas no ar pra que eu fosse pega-la

Solucei entregando Zoe a Victoria que olhava a cena confusa e a peguei recebendo um abraço de bracinhos curtos, eu também estava confuso, foi ai que vi no sofá onde ela estava uma foto minha com Emily, a agradeci mentalmente por isso enquanto sentia o cheiro da nossa filha.

Não foi nada fácil passar por um vôo mesmo que curto com duas crianças, bebês na verdade, tive a sorte de uma senhora com cara de vovó que se sentou a meu lado me ajudar, um dos guardas do aeroporto me ajudou a chegar até meu carro, Jullie foi acomodada no banco de trás em cima de uma almofada para que eu pudesse lhe por o cinto, Zoe foi em seu Moises* no banco da frente.

* _estilo de berço portatil_

Os dois dias que passei em Boston foram mais que cansativos, eram quase sete da noite quando entrei em meu apartamento, dei a mamadeira a Zoe, troquei desajeitadamente e a coloquei pra dormir a meu lado, Jullie também estava de banho tomado, pijama e tomando sua mamadeira, esperei que ela dormisse pra então ir tomar banho, comer um sanduiche e finalmente dormir.

~~~~~~~~~ / ~~~~~~~~~

- Papa – senti uma mãozinha bater em meu rosto, resmunguei exausto sentindo outro tapa dessa vez mais forte, fiz uma careta

Ao deitar em minha cama na noite anterior pensei que iria finalmente descansar, mas Zoe achou legal chorar às uma da manhã, tive que fazer a mamadeira com ela em meus braços, e quem disse que ela dormiu a noite toda depois disso? Ela acordou a cada três horas como um relóginho, eu me sentia um zumbi.

- papa – Jullie chamou novamente

- bom dia raio de sol- resmunguei abrindo os olhos a encontrando sorrindo, os sorriso em resposta foi automático.

- telo mama – fez biquinho

- vamos fazer um mama bem gostoso então, vou ao banheiro não sai daí eu já venho- disse, ela concordou com a cabeça

Deixei Juju no sofá assistindo um canal de desenho na TV a cabo enquanto mamava e fui comer algo, dei a ela uma banana depois do leite, a caminho da cozinha novamente vi que a secretaria eletrônica piscava, apertei o botão pra ouvir levando alguns brinquedos pro tapete no meio da sala.

"_você tem: seis recados"_

"_Primeiro recado, quinta 2:00 PM:"_

" _Edward filho é a mamãe, venha me visitar estou com saudades, beijinhos."_

"_segundo recado, quinta, 3:41 PM:"_

"_Edward, é a Rose, me ligue pelo menos estou preocupada com você, aconteceu alguma coisa? você esta bem? Não esqueça sua consulta na segunda, vou fazer seu prato preferido, lasanha, no domingo te espero pro almoço, te amo."_

" _terceiro recado, sexta, 7:05 AM"_

"_EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! SE VOCE NÃO APARECER NESSE ESCRITORIO NA SEGUNDA-FEIRA VOCÊ NÃO TERÁ UM CENTAVO NO FINAL DO MÊS!"_

- É esse é meu pai, super carinhoso – suspirei pesadamente antes de dar um sorriso pra Jullie que olhava assustada, ela sorriu de volta voltando a assistir.

"_quarto recado: sexta, 10:15 AM"_

"_squirt, seu fodedor, que morena hein! Porque você não me atende? Me liga seu boiola!"_

Jacob, idiota!

"_quinto recado: sexta, 1:30 PM"_

" _Edward cadê você? Rose esta quase chamando os bombeiros pra invadir seu apartamento, é melhor você ligar pra ela ou pelo menos ligar seu celular, te amo garoto"_

Emmett sempre o mesmo, meu paizão, ele sempre foi mais meu pai que meu próprio.

"_sexto recado: sexta,10:08 PM"_

"_Edward Anthony! Se você n..não me ligar até a hora do almoço amanhã eu juro que mando a policia atrás de você!"_

Rosálie chorando era mal, muito mal, se eu não ligasse pra ela com certeza a policia bateria em meu apartamento mais rápido do que eu podia pensar, Rose era um pouco exagerada.

Assim que dei a mamadeira da manhã de Zoe decidi ligar pra Rose antes que ela ligasse mesmo pra policia, não sei como iria contar pra ela sobre as meninas, mas tinha uma certeza, ela iria pirar.

Achei melhor ligar em sua casa, pelo menos tinha uma chance de Emmet atender.

_- aloooouuu_ – riu Cath ao atender, minha sobrinha adolescente rebelde era fogo.

- isso é jeito de atender ao telefone pentelha? – provoquei como sempre

_- tinha que ser você- _resmungou_- idiota- _sussurrou

- ei eu ouvi! Mais respeito garota!- reclamei

_- não enche! MANHÊ!- _berrou

_- alo? –_Rose atendeu com voz calma, respirei fundo

- Rosie – fiz manha, ta confesso, eu era um bebê quando se tratava da minha irmã mais velha

- _ah meu bebê!-_ fez aquela voz de mãe – _o que houve? Porque não me ligou?_

- desculpa, aconteceram algumas coisas – desarrumei meu cabelo

_- me conte o que foi_ – pediu docemente, quem não conhece Rosálie que a compre, ela é um doce, às vezes, mas na verdade ela dá medo.

- amanhã no almoço – prometi

-_ o_ _que você aprontou?_ – sua voz seria me deu arrepios

- nada... Nadinha, juro_-_ me apressei a negar, apesar de ser mentira

_- sei –_ sua voz saiu sombria

"" _Rose, não faça assim com o garoto" ouvi Emmet ao fundo " deixe- me falar com ele"_

_- Emmet vai falar, te amo – _disse Rose, salvo por Emmet, outra vez

- também amo você Rosie!

_- o que você aprontou hein? –_ Emmet riu ao telefone

- amanhã vocês vão saber – disse

_- agora que Rose saiu vamos conversar serio_ – sua voz de pai fez com que todo meu corpo enrijecesse automaticamente, ele só usava aquele tom quando eu aprontava Emmet sempre foi brincalhão o palhaço nas festas, mas quando queria falar **serio**, era realmente SERIO.

- Eu não fiz nada! – me defendi por reflexo, ouvi Emmet rir, droga!

_- ah você fez sim senhor! Recebi uma ligação do banco hoje de manhã, e sabe o que eles me disseram?_ – pausou, aquela voz era a que ele usava nos tribunais quando interrogava um acusado – _sabe Edward?_ – repetiu com a voz mais alta me fazendo saltar no sofá e Jullie rir

- Naa... não- gaguejei – não senhor.

_- que você estourou seus dois, ouviu? Dois cartões de credito comprando duas passagens de Boston para New York ontem, você pode me explicar o que você foi fazer e no que foi que você gastou tanto dinheiro em Boston ou prefere que eu peça um relatório dos seus cartões de credito?_

- E.. eu posso explicar – disse

_- ah eu espero mesmo que possa! Comece!_ – ordenou firme

- eu... você pode vir aqui?- suspirei vencido

_- você está com problemas? Mulheres?_ - sua voz ficou divertida no final

- adivinhou! – murmurei sem graça

_- chego em meia hora_- prometeu

- não deixa Rose saber – pedi desligando

^~~~~~~/~~~~~~^

- papai, papai – Jullie choramingava grudada em meu pescoço, enquanto eu tentava fazer sua mamadeira.

- calma anjinha, já está quase pronto – o microondas apitou me fazendo suspirar de alivio – pronto viu? Quer deitar no sofá?

- não telo – começou a chorar esfregando os olhos, sono com certeza

Fui trocá-la pra que dormisse limpa, pra alguma coisa tinha que servir todas as vezes que Alice me obrigou a brincar de bonecas com ela.

- pronto meu amor, agora toma seu mama pro papai dar banho na Zoe – lhe entreguei a mamadeira ela se ajeitou em meus braços me fazendo segurar a mesma.

- ahã... Um pigarro seguido por uma fungada me fez olhar pra porta de meu quarto, Emmet estava ali, encostado no batente de olhos vermelhos.

Dei-lhe um sorriso culpado e sem graça quando ele entrou sentando- se a meu lado na cama, Jullie já cochilava.

- está é a mulher que te fez ir até Boston?- questionou

- é... está é Jullie, tem um ano e quatro meses – apresentei – e aquela é Zoe, tem seis dias- apontei onde ela estava ele foi até seu bercinho portatil pegando-a nos gigantescos braços, Emmet era do tipo bombado, cheio de músculos, seus cabelos num loiro escuro com mechas douradas e os olhos verdes azulados como os meus.

- quem é a mãe? Elas são sua cara, por que nunca nos contou?- sussurrou

- eu não sabia, Emily nunca me contou

- Emily do orfanato?

- sim, nos encontramos algumas vezes, ela morreu Em

- como?- questionou surpreso

- Emily morreu na quarta, me encontraram porque ela chamou por mim e deixou uma carta dizendo que as meninas eram minhas e pra eu cuidar delas, eu não podia deixá-las, espero ter feito a escolha certa

- estou orgulhoso de você- Emmet me abraçou de lado

- obrigado, isso significa muito pra mim, será que Rose vai pirar?

- com certeza- riu – depois vai te encher de beijos e mimar muito as meninas

- quero ser como você com as meninas – disse recebendo um abraço

- já imaginou você com duas adolescentes? – riu – essa eu quero ver

- me diga você se é difícil, Cath já tem 15 – ri

- eu to é ficando velho, não quero nem escutar o drama da Rose, " Em vê se eu tenho cabelo branco, isso é uma ruga? Ah meu Deus! – fez uma imitação ridícula de Rose me fazendo rir alto, Jullie se mexeu mas não acordou.

- desculpe pelos cartões

- tudo bem, mais você vai ter que começar a trabalhar

- eu sei- suspirei

Dez horas da manhã de um domingo e eu já estava acordado há algumas horas, há cinco dias eu estaria a essa hora dormindo depois de passar a noite toda na farra e provavelmente transando com qualquer mulher, e hoje aqui estou eu dando a segunda mamadeira da manha pra Zoe enquanto Jullie assiste Dora- alguma- coisa na TV, é as coisas mudam mesmo.

Dirigi a 60 Km/h pra casa de Rose, é claro que eu podia estar indo pra casa da minha mãe, a maluca e amorosa Esme, mas sempre fui mais ligado a Rosálie, talvez por que era sempre ela que ficava comigo quando eu estava doente ou tinha pesadelos – quando criança é claro- eu amava minha mãe mais sei lá, acho que meu pai Carlisle acabou por nos afastar.

- o que você aprontou? – Cath estalou os grandes olhos azuis como os de Rose quando me viu entrar no jardim, ela tomava sol à beira da piscina

- cala boca- resmunguei

- _taia a bota _– repetiu Jullie rindo cheia de graça, ri assim como Cath

- Caraio, ela é sua filha mesmo!

- sem palavrão perto delas boca suja!- esbravejei ela mostrou a língua como a criança que era, revirei os olhos

- Dáááááááá!- ouvi o grito de Peter seguido do choro se aproximando

- calma filhote, por favor – Rosálie parecia calma

- oi Rosie – sorri amarelo

Vi os olhos de minha irmã estalarem e sua pele ficar mais pálida que o normal assim que ela me viu, seus olhos passaram para Jullie e para Zoe embrulhada em meus braços e então pra mim.

- Ah meu Deus!- gritou

- Jullie e Zoe, essa é a tia Rosie – murmurei baixinho

- mama – Peter tirou Rosie de sua bolha

- você... como... ah meu Deus acho que vou desmaiar – sentou-se em uma espreguiçadeira

- da pra segurar pra mim? – entreguei Zoe a Cath que ria e fui tentar acalmar Rosie que chorava como louca

- Rosie, por favor- pedi fazendo biquinho ela me abraçou

Tive que detalhar tudo pra ela enquanto ela abraçava minhas filhas, chorei sem querer com a cabeça no colo de minha irmã, recebi o que eu mais precisava no momento, carinho- não que eu fosse o super sensível – e ajuda pra enfrentar tudo.

Após um almoço com direito a meu prato favorito, fomos visitar Esme, esta quase surtou, porem não mais que Alice minha irmã baixinha com cara de fada e nem a metade que meu pai, Carlisle resmungou, gritou por eu ser um irresponsável e em menos de meia hora com Jullie já havia se transformado, ela tinha não só a mim mas a todos em volta de seu dedinho.

- sabe, quando você nasceu,eu costumava cantar horas pra você dormir enquanto você estava na incubadora cheio de fios e tubos- Rosie mexia em meus cabelos olhando todos na sala envoltos por uma nevoa de felicidade, ate Carlisle esqueceu um pouco das nossas diferenças.

- incubadora?

- sim, você nasceu prematuro, oito semanas antes, parecia um ratinho, tão pálido e magrinho, e você só dormia se eu cantasse- suspirou

- o que você cantava Rosie? Me ensina ai posso cantar pras meninas.

- claro, lembra como eu te chamava quando você era pequeno?

- raio de sol – ri corando, droga só Rosie tinha esse poder!

- isso, é o nome da musica, se chama você é meu raio de sol, é assim

Ela começou a cantar suavemente ( you are my sunshine- Elizabeth Mitchell)

You are my sunshine

You Are My Sunshine

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are grey.

You'll never know, dear,

How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear

When i lay sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms.

When I awoke, dear,

I was mistaken

And I hung my head and cried.

You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine.

You make me happy

When skies are grey.

You'll never know, dear,

How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away.

Please don't take my sunshine away.

Please don't take my sunshine away...

Você É meu raio de Sol

Você o meu raio de sol

O meu único raio de sol.

Você me faz feliz

Quando o céu está nublado.

Você nunca saberá, querido,

O quanto que eu te amo.

Por favor não leve meu raio de sol embora

Na outra noite, querido

Quando eu estava dormindo

Eu sonhei que tinha você em meus braços.

Quando acordei, querido,

Eu estava enganada

E eu pendurei minha cabeça e chorei.

Você é o meu sol,

O meu único sol.

Você me faz feliz

Quando o céu está nublado.

Você nunca saberá, querido,

O quanto que eu te amo.

Por favor, não leve o meu sol embora.

Por favor, não leve o meu sol embora.

Por favor, não leve o meu sol embora ...

Não sei em que parte adormeci, mas tive um sonho, nele Rosie tinha um bebê nos braços e cantava suavemente, esse bebê era eu...

**N/A gente esse foi maior NE? Obrigado pelos reviws Renata e Jana Pepita por acompanhar a historia, tem muita coisa pra rolar ainda, vou tentar postar terça.. bjs Thi**

**N/A 2: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Robsten forever rsrsrsrs**


	4. de volta pra mim part I

**N/A:** gente, obrigado por acompanhar a historia, ai vai o cap, desculpe não vai ser mto longo pq to sem PC em casa e na lan não da pra ficar mto...bjs

**Renata:** tem mtas surpresinhas pra vir ainda... o nosso Edelicia é bem infantil mesmo..rsrsrsrs, mas vai ter que crescer certo?

**Lorena:** que bom que gostou... essa historia já esta escrita há quase um ano eu gosto mto dela, mas na hora de digitar saiu diferente do que escrevi no caderno...espero que esteja ficando boa.

Esse cap vai para Renata, Lorena, Clau-sp, Queen of flowers e Jana pepita. Obrigado por lerem...bjs Thi

De volta pra mim. Part I

Quando acordei estava sozinho na sala, ouvi vozes na cozinha e resmungos de Peter com Jullie, me encaminhei pra sala de jantar onde vi ambos brincando com Cath e Jasper meu cunhado psicólogo que era pra la de calmo, chegava a irritar.

- papai – Jullie abriu um lindo sorriso quando me viu, correspondi

- oi princesa ta brincando com o tio e a chata da Cath? – questionei

- tooo- cantarolou

- imbecil – Cath resmungou me fazendo rir

- o que foi? Ta de TPM boneca? – provoquei fazendo Jazz rir enquanto ela bufava

- cala boca!

- ta estressadinha? Ta?

- seu...

- chega de briga, quietos os dois!- Rosálie ordenou com aquela voz que dava arrepio.

- sim senhora- lhe dei um beijo tentando amenizar ela sorriu, mostrei a língua pra Cath escondido ganhando uma careta dela

- mamãe, ti- Peter esticou os bracinhos Rose o pegou

- ei escapadinha- fiz cócegas em sua barriga ganhando uma gostosa gargalhada

- não chame ele assim- Rosie me repreendeu ela não gostava do apelido que ele ganhou, Rosie não esperava que ele fosse acontecer, Cath já com 14 anos e de repente ela descobre que está grávida.

Rosálie e Emmet se casaram com 18 anos, Emmet era apenas 5 meses mais velho, eles namoravam desde os 12 anos, ainda crianças, se casaram e foram pra mesma faculdade Columbia, Rose administração e Emmet direito, me lembro que ambos poderiam ter feito Harvard, porem por algum motivo que eu nunca soube, optaram por ficar em New York mesmo, eu não podia reclamar pois naquela época Esme teve que fazer uma cirurgia de algo que não me recordo e Alice como já tinha 12 anos sabia se cuidar eu com apenas 4 nem sabia trocar de roupa sozinho e ainda tinha sempre milhões de crises de asma por dia, tive que ficar com eles, acho que por varias semanas, eles tiveram que adiar a lua de mel e tudo.

Então quando completei 8 anos Cath nasceu, fiquei duas semanas sem ver Rosálie por pura birra, já que eu não queria dividi-la, segundo meu adorado pai que sempre amou jogar na minha cara como eu era um imprestável que só atrapalhava as pessoas por minha culpa Rosálie nunca mais engravidou, ai, meio que pra contradizer com seus 37 anos veio Peter, a escapadinha, agora ele com um ano e dois meses é o xodó da casa.

Fui pra casa após o jantar, Rosie me deu o antigo bebe conforto de Peter pra Zoe usar e compraria uma cadeirinha pra Jullie no outro dia, a noite foi relativamente calma, quando Zoe me acordou as sete e vinte demorou um pouco mais pra que voltasse a dormir e assim que me deitei de volta na cama meu celular toca, bufei correndo até a sala.

- alo?

- Sr Cullen, aqui é do hospital infantil e maternidade de New York, o hospital de Boston entrou em contato conosco, temos um curso para mães de primeira viagem gostaríamos de lhe dar a opção de participar, pode ser de muita ajuda – disse-me uma voz feminina

- estou interessado sim – respondi rápido, seria mais que bom ter uma noção a mais das coisas.

- a nova turma terá inicio hoje as nove

- estarei ai, obrigado

Tive que correr com tudo, fiz um café forte pra agüentar, troquei as meninas que ainda dormiam e fui para o hospital.

A sala já estava cheia, uma enfermeira levou Zoe para a creche do hospital depois eu a pegaria, Jullie não quis se separar de mim, todas as mulheres na sala me encaravam, cochichavam entre si.

- sua esposa não vem?- uma delas questionou

- não, sou pai solteiro

Foram às palavras mágicas, recebi sete números de telefones, algumas queriam apenas ajudar, mas duas delas foram bem discaradas em dizer que seriam com prazer as mães das minhas filhas e eu poderia ser o pai dos delas.

Eu apenas sorri sem graça, quando a vi.

Entrando na sala estava a mulher com quem sonhei milhões de noites quando adolescente, ela vestia um pijama de hospital rosa, seus lindos cabelos chocolates presos em um coque frouxo, seu delicado rosto em formato de coração estava suado, as bochechas rosadas, seus olhos verdes encontraram os meus, meu corpo todo reagiu, todos os meus pelos se arrepiaram, o coração disparou, ela abriu um sorriso claramente surpresa, me reconhecendo, e ali eu descobri, eu ainda não havia superado o amor adolescente pela melhor amiga de minha Irma Alice, 8 anos mais velha que eu, mas quem disse que eu me importava?

Era hora de dar uma mãe pras minhas filhas e realizar meu sonho, ter meu primeiro amor em meus braços.

**N/A:** desculpe o tamanho, mais é que to trabalhando e não tive tempo hj, mais pra compensar prometo mais dois cap essa semana e ainda vou estrear uma nova fic...é bem engraçada e tem bastante coisa sem noção é um pos breaking dawn mto legal...bjs te mais Thi


	5. de volta pra mim II

N/A: prometi e estou cumprindo...um cap e mais um pedido de desculpas... mto Beward pra compensar..bjs Thi

De Volta pra mim Part II

A dona do primeiro e mais doce beijo que recebi ainda me olhava esquecendo a sala cheia, eu também não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, estava meio sem ação, meio em choque, se eu ainda não a conhecesse seria certamente um caso de amor a primeira vez, bem isso havia acontecido há... sei lá 23 anos, acho que no minuto que a vi me apaixonei, mas é claro que uma linda garota nunca olharia para o problemático e magricelo garoto asmático de outra forma que não fosse com pena, ou amizade, porem isso era quando eu era apenas uma criança ou um adolescente cheio de hormônios que não podia _bater uma_ sem parar no hospital, agora as coisas eram diferentes, eu me garantia em questões de beleza, estava mais confiante e tinha muito mais a lhe oferecer do que um anel de 10 dolares.

Lancei meu melhor sorriso pega mulher a Bella vendo-a ofegar suavemente, então Jullie agarrou em minhas pernas levantando de onde estava no chão sentada sobre sua mantinha brincando com sua bonequinha de pano, desviei os olhos de Bella um instante para ver o que minha filha queria, ela sorriu roubando-me o ar.

- papai tadê meu pepe?- pediu sua chupeta

- vou pegar ta bem?- achei em sua bolsa entregando-a a ela.

- bidado!- sorriu ri suavemente

- de nada meu amor.

Voltei meus olhos pra minha musa, seu sorriso lindo havia morrido, seu semblante agora era serio, ela fez uma careta em minha direção e me deu as costas, fiquei confuso.

- bom dia! – desejou animada, sua voz enviou correntes elétricas pra todo meu corpo- temos um PAPAI conosco hoje, seja bem vindo! – pude sentir a hostilidade em suas palavras.

Demorei alguns segundos mais então a ficha caiu e não me contive tendo que forjar uma tosse para disfarçar o riso, ela achava que eu tinha me casado e estava dando em cima dela mesmo assim!

- tudo bem PAPAI? Quer se apresentar?- questionou nervosinha quando lhe dei um sorriso torto levantando vi que ela se apoiou na cadeira meio abalada dando-me quase que um rosnado, a gatinha era bravinha, como me lembro.

- claro DOUTORA- disse roucamente, e juro que ouvi gemidos- sou Edward Cullen, sou advogado e pai solteiro de duas meninas, Jullie tem 1 ano e 4 meses e Zoe tem uma semana apenas, a mãe delas morreu – soei triste, era como eu me sentia toda vez que eu falava da morte de minha amiga e mãe das minhas filhas

- ssiinnto mmuuito – gaguejou claramente constrangida, suas bochechas vermelhas me fizeram sorrir novamente.

- tudo bem- voltei a me sentar após lançar- lhe uma piscadela nada modesta.

Ela começou a aula, com certa dificuldade pude perceber, o primeiro assunto era troca de fraldas a qual ela nos fez praticar, banho e logo depois aprendi um pouco sobre a importância de por o bebe pra dormir na posição certa, foi bem útil.

Eram quase onze quando ela encerrou a aula, aproveitei-me quando ela se virou de costas pra turma que já se dispersava pra arrumar suas coisas, me aproximei colando em suas costas, respirei seu delicioso cheiro de morango vendo os pelos de seu pescoço arrepiarem.

- me dá um beijo pra eu melhorar Bells? Promete que vai casar comigo?- repeti as frases que lhe disse quando ela me deu meu primeiro beijo na UTI do hospital central de New York quando eu tinha 14 anos.

- hmmm – gemeu baixo incoerentemente, sorri – Edward- sua voz saiu bem como um gemido mais audível, meu corpo é claro reagiu, soltei um baixo gemido enquanto meu amiguinho dava os primeiros sinais de vida.

- olá- disse roucamente

- então você é pai- afirmou- e viúvo

- não, só pai, não cheguei a sequer namorar com Emily- me encostei mais ela empinou a bunda pra mim me deixando com a visão nublada de desejo.

- Emily do orfanato?

-sim

- lembro dela, ela gostava mais das bonecas do que você – riu suavemente

- você continua gostosa como me lembrava- esfreguei meu corpo levemente no seu

- humm... e você está bem diferente, mas esse cabelo...continua igual ainda bem, sempre gostei dele- agarrou meus cabelos suavemente ainda esfregando a deliciosa bunda em mim, gemi- mas tem uma coisa que não mudou.

- o que?

- ainda fica duro fácil- gemeu me fazendo apertar sua fina cintura

- só por você como sempre.

-hmmm

O som irritante de seu bibe tocando nos tirou de nossa bolha partícula, ela mormurou um "merda" baixinho antes de me olhar com desculpas nos olhos e pra minha completa surpresa beijar levemente meus lábios, foi apenas um selinho mais o suficiente pra que eu vergonhosamente gozasse em minhas calças como um adolescente.

-você vai ficar bem?- se preocupou certamente pela minha respiração acelerada

- muito bem- afirmei, ela sorriu provocante

- nos vemos por ai gatinho- usou meu antigo apelido antes de correr porta afora.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes sentindo minhas pernas bambas e a respiração descompaçada, apenas quando vi que estava ao menos meio recuperado fui ao encontro de Jullie que ainda brincava no meio da sala para então ir buscar Zoe.

Quando estava prestes a sair do hospital vi parado na recepção certamente cantando a pobre enfermeira que preenchia uma papelada Jacob, ele me viu também, seus olhos pareciam poder saltar das orbitas passando entre minhas duas pequenas.

- é uma miragem, é uma miragem, você não dorme a 48 horas, é apenas uma ilusão de ótica- começou a repetir como um mantra esfregando os olhos numa tentativa claramente frustrada de acordar.

- oi cachorrão- parei a sua frente

Sua boca escancarou, ri vendo sua cara de espanto.

- eu preciso de uma bebida- choramingou

- te pago uma quando você sair daqui

- só vou me trocar, me espere aqui! – ordenou se afastando, recebi um olhar confuso da enfermeira e da recepcionista

Fomos a uma starbuks próxima ao hospital, Jullie foi para o espaço das crianças onde havia uma recreadora enquanto eu falava com Jacob dando a mamadeira a Zoe, ele é claro estava chocado, mas me apoiou, disse estar orgulhoso de mim e ainda se convidou para ser padrinho das meninas com Alice.

Jacob estava praticamente dormindo sentado então lhe dei uma carona até seu apartamento, que por acaso era no mesmo prédio que o meu, e segui com minhas pequenas pra casa de minha mãe, tinha que falar com Carlisle sobre começar a realmente trabalhar, merecer um dinheiro que agora eu precisava.

- ei cabelinho de fogo, e ai?- provocou Cath assim que entrei na casa de Esme, ela estava jogada no sofá mexendo incessantemente no celular

- não me chame assim pirralha, olha como fala comigo!- ralhei bagunçando seus cabelos fazendo-a rosnar

Adolescente é igual a problema e eu teria duas em casa.

- cadê todo mundo?- questionei

- na piscina- me segui pra fora carregando Jullie que estava toda risonha

- oi lindonas- beijei minha mãe e minhas irmãs que tomavam sol- oi Carlisle- o chamei pelo nome como aprendi a fazer desde que era pequeno, nunca o chamei de pai, não que me lembre.

- me de esse pequeno anjinho- pegou Zoe, revirei os olhos.

Anjinho era porque segundo ele somente assim para eu tomar um rumo em minha vida, ser um homem e deixar de ser um garoto.

-Rose, não acha que ele ta grande demais?- mexi nos pes de Peter que ela amamentava. Ele resmungou chutando minhas mãos.

- deixa o menino quieto- ela alcançou minha cabeça com um tapa já que me sentei burramente a seu lado.

- aaii- reclamei fazendo todos rirem

- e ele não está grande demais, você mamou no peito até 1 ano e 8 meses.

- serio? – dei um sorriso sacana em direção a minha mãe saindo de perto de Rosalie pra não apanhar, minha mãe fez careta dando de ombros – acho que por isso gosto tanto de peitos! – sai correndo quando Rose jogou seu tamanco em minha direção, Esme ria com Alice, vi até um sorriso no rosto de Carlisle

A risada estrondosa de Emmet evitou que eu perguntasse pelo mesmo, ele vinha de dentro com Jazz ambos de roupa de banho.

- caiu da cama? – Emmet me abraçou

- curso para mães de primeira viagem- disse fazendo ele sorrir

- la no hospital que eu trabalho?- questionou Alice de forma preguiçosa, certamente trabalhou a noite toda.

- exatamente dona Alice, e a senhora pode me dizer porque não me contou que Bella estava em New York?

- ah!- riu – eu não ia deixar minha melhor amiga em suas garras senhor eu-pego-todas-Cullen

- você sabe que ela não é qualquer uma sua nanica- dei-lhe a língua

- own Rose nosso bebê está apaixonado – riu exageradamente Emmet corei vergonhosamente enquanto Rose rosnava

- ciumenta- sorri recebendo uma careta

- mãe vou na casa da Lu- avisou Cath me entregando Jullie

- ta bem não demore, quer que eu te leve?

- não precisa Mat já chegou

- quem é Mat?- questionei serio

- tchau mãe, tchau cabelinho de fogo!- saiu correndo

- você não pode deixa-la sair com qualquer um, ela so tem 15- resmunguei Rose riu.

- eu conheço Mat, é um garoto adorável, Emmet falou com ele, não se preocupe tanto querido- disse-me docemente

- papai, telo papa- Jullie colocou as mãozinhas em ambos os lados de meu rosto, sorri tocando seu biquinho

- vamos ver o que tem na geladeira da vovó- me levantei com ela. Tudo pareceu se mover, apertei-a com um braço buscando apoio com o outro, tudo escurecendo.

- Edward?- Emmet me chamou

- Emmet segure-o!- ouvi a voz de Carlisle

- o que foi Ed- questionou Alice

- sente-se- Jasper me ajudou a faze-lo enquanto Esme pegava Jullie

-o que está sentindo?- Rose tocou minha testa

Não pude responde-la, tombei de lado enquanto tudo se apagava...


	6. primeiro dia de trabalho

N/A:mais um cap pra vcs, bem vindas** karolzinhaa**, **Lolitasss e daia matos**...bjs Thi

Resposta dos reviews lá em baixo... Boa leitura!

**Primeiro dia no trabalho.**

Eu sou definitivamente um belo fracote, só isso pra justificar um desmaio por falta de comida! Que merda! Não acredito, que só porque não tomei café da manhã e nem almocei cai duro no chão e quase derrubo minha filha e mato Rose e Esme do coração.

É claro que após o susto fui almoçar, arroz com frutos do mar que Mary, cozinheira de meus pais desde antes de eu nascer, fazia maravilhosamente.

- posso falar com você agora?- questionei a Carlisle assim que acabamos a sobremesa, um delicioso cheesecake de chocolate.

- claro- se levantou indo ao escritório o segui.

- amanhã começo serio na empresa- avisei, ele assentiu sentando-se e gesticulando para que eu o fizesse também.

- já avisei na creche que teremos mais duas crianças, passe deixa-las as oito tenho uma reunião com os investidores de Miami as oito e meia e quero você lá- avisou.

- tudo bem, estarei lá na hora- prometi- e quanto ao salario?- questionei sem jeito

- esse mês ira receber como se tivesse trabalhado o mês todo, só pelas meninas, atualize seu plano de saúde com o recursos humanos.

- obrigado então- sai do escritório, não me sentia muito confortável pra conversar muito tempo com Carlisle, sua postura sempre segura de tudo me intimidava um pouco.

Mary fez vários tipos de comidas semi prontas pra que eu levasse pra casa, era só aquecer quando fosse comer, bem pratico. Pelo menos Jullie não ia comer apenas miojo, a única coisa que eu me arriscava a fazer.

Antes de ir embora chamei Emmet pra uma coversa.

- sobre o que quer falar?- questionou se jogando no sofá próximo a meu piano

- Bella- sorri me lembrando de como meu corpo reagiu ao seu, o cheiro de sua pele que parecia impregnado em minha camisa, única peça que não precisei trocar.

- ah sim, sua paixão!- riu

- é, sempre fui doido por ela, lembra?

- ela quem lhe deu seu primeiro beijo, sua mãe enlouqueceu!

- da mãe eu não lembro, mas da Rose eu lembro – gargalhei sem me conter – OH sua vaca! Você tirou a inocência do meu bebe! – imitei minha irmã

- é claro, você tinha 14 Bella tinha o que? 22? – questionou, assenti rindo – ela já estava quase formada, você a chamava de Dra. Gostosa – gargalhou

- é, ela continua gostosa, se não mais, aquele corpo!

- vai investir?

- todas as minhas cartas- afirmei

- boa sorte com Rose e com Bella é claro, mas lembre-se da camisinha por favor, chega de criança por enquanto.

- vou me cuidar, acho que aprendi a lição.

- e não a magoe, ela é a melhor amiga de Alice e também sofreu demais com aquele Ex-namorado dela.

- não vou, acho que agora quero sossegar, e ela merece o melhor.

- esta apaixonado?

- acho que nunca deixei de estar.

Cheguei em casa perto das sete da noite, dei banho em Jullie, acabei me molhando todo, ela se divertiu batendo as mãos na agua enquanto eu imitava o patinho de borracha fazendo-a rir. Zoe já havia tomado banho, Alice havia tomado para si esta tarefa, e também a de vesti-la como se fosse uma mocinha, nada de macacão, mas sim um lindo vestido de veludo bordo e branco e sapatinhos combinando, eu só a troquei antes de lhe dar a mamadeira, Jullie ficou assistindo a tal da Dora na TV a cabo enquanto fui tomar meu banho.

Sai de casa, adiantado pra não correr o risco de me atrasar no meu primeiro dia oficial no trabalho, passei na creche primeiro, pensei que tivesse tendo um infarto. Meu coração estava comprimido em meu peito, nunca foi tão difícil deixar alguém pra trás, nunca pensei que passaria por isso, o sentimento de perda me fazia sentir uma enorme vontade de chorar e de incapacidade, ver Jullie com carinha de assustada não ajudava em nada, ela fez um biquinho de dar pena quando acenei um tchau e me chamou, eu quase voltei, quase, mas então Emmet me socorreu, ele era um dos advogados da empresa, prestava acessória apenas nos casos mais importantes, pois tinha seu próprio escritório e ganhava muito bem.

- bom dia Dr. MacCarty, a reunião começa em 20 minutos, Dr. Cullen- me cumprimentou Ângela, secretaria de Emmet e minha quando eu aparecia, Carlisle a contratou depois de vê-la me dando um fora no saguão da empresa no dia de sua entrevista pra depois descobrir que ela além de tudo era casada.

- Bom dia Ângela- desejei.

- bom dia boneca! – Emmet como sempre palhaço fazendo-a rir

- os documentos pra reunião estão sobre a mesa, uma copia pra cada, há dois contratos a serem examinados e assinados- disse nos seguindo.

- linda, preciso de um café, consegue um pra mim?- arqueei as sobrancelhas ela revirou os olhos.

- claro bonitão- zombou me dando as costas ri.

Tive que tirar varias duvidas com Emmet, é claro que apesar de eu ter estudado para me formar, depois de tanto tempo de vadiagem eu mal me lembrava certas leis mais complexas, acho que eu teria que voltar a estudar algumas coisas.

A reunião até que foi calma, alguns investidores resolveram me questionar sobre parágrafos dos contratos, ai me enrolei um pouco, mas consegui concertar bem.

A segunda reunião seria as dez, ainda tinha meia hora de intervalo, não aguentei, tive que descer até a creche para ver minhas meninas.

- Dr. Cullen – a garota da recepção do berçário sorriu derretida, ela era linda, não podia dizer o contrario, mas não senti nada, nem sequer desejo de flertar, estranho, pensei.

- posso ver minhas filhas? – questionei

- claro, entre.

Ouvi o chorinho de Zoe antes de vê-la, ai sim descobri o que Rose queria dizer com; ter seu coração fora de seu corpo e senti-lo despedaçar ao mínimo som.

- O que você fez com ela?- a peguei da professora, ou seja, lá o que ela seja.

- nada senhor, ela só esta com fome e não quer a mamadeira.

- me de aqui – pedi meio grosseiro, ela me entregou a mamadeira, me sentei pra dar a ela que aceitou de primeira segurando meu dedo, seus olhinhos forçavam-se a abrir, sua testa franzia de um jeito lindo.

Sorri pra minha pequena, perguntei por Jullie pras duas mulheres abobalhadas a minha frente e garantiram que ela estava bem, havia até mesmo feito amizade com uma das garotinhas de sua idade.

Meu celular tocando me tirou de minha bolha.

- onde você esta?- questionou Emmet, ri sem jeito

- vim ver Zoe, não estavam conseguindo lhe dar a mamadeira, ela esta terminando, já subirei- prometi

- já vai começar não demore- pediu rindo

O dia se arrastava, pilhas de documentos pra ler, e mais pareciam chegar a cada minuto.

As cinco eu já havia arrumado todas minhas coisas, finalmente era hora de ir pra casa.

- Edward?- uma voz feminina me fez quase que saltar enquanto esperava o elevador.

- Tania- afirmei me virando pra encara-la, a loira morango me encarava com um sorriso safado.

- quanto tempo não nos vemos, você sumiu, nem me ligou depois daquela noite- sorriu ainda mais tocando meu peito.

- pois é- soltei um riso nervoso.

- como anda aquela... garota por quem você me trocou? Como era mesmo o nome dela?- questionou a voz carregada de veneno

- Emily

Minha voz quebrou, tive que pigarrear, quando fiquei a primeira vez com Emily, estava tendo um namorico com Tania e a larguei, sozinha na porta de uma balada quando reconheci minha amiga de infância e fui cumprimenta-la não voltando, é claro que ela soube que levei Emily para meu apartamento aquela noite e que sai da casa noturna com ela aos beijos, sua fama de chifruda demorou pra passar.

- ah sim, doce Emily- exagerou no sarcasmo- você chutou a putinha como fez com todas as outras, ou traiu como fez comigo?

- nunca... Mais fale assim dela, entendeu Tania? – rosnei enraivecido- Emily esta morta e mesmo assim continua sendo melhor que você!

Entrei no elevador deixando-a boquiaberta, Emily era mãe das minhas duas preciosidades, ninguém tinha o direito de chama-la do que fosse.

Chegar em casa nunca foi tão bom antes, estava exausto, dei banho nas meninas, mamadeira pra Zoe e o jantar de Jullie e só então tomei meu banho e me preparei pra jantar.

- ei foguinho! – provocou Jacob entrando como sempre sem bater.

- cala boca! – resmunguei

- oba! Tem rango da Mary – se sentou já se servindo, apenas revirei os olhos.

- folgado!

-sei disso, ei, vai amanhã à aula pra mamães de novo?- riu

- Droga! – bati em minha testa, havia me esquecido.

Liguei pra Carlisle logo após comer, ele é claro aceitou, afinal não era vadiagem, e sim necessidade.

Eu iria ver Bella novamente, mal podia acreditar, tinha que investir nela, só assim teria chance, um mulherão não me daria uma chance fácil. Se fosse necessário usaria as meninas para conquista-la, afinal quem resiste a duas princesinhas e um pai solteiro precisando de concelhos profissionais, também não podia esquecer que ela deu a entender que também estava interessada, eu não desistiria sem tentar, disso eu tinha certeza...

N/A**: Renata**: o desmaio foi só pra dar um suspense, calma! Rsrsrs

No próximo tem mto Beward e quem sabe o que pode acontecer entre esses dois hu? Rsrsrsr EU! Kkkkk

Loca demais hj.

Gentem passem la no meu perfil tem historinha nova. Bjssssss THI.


	7. minha Bella

N/A:mais um cap pra vcs, agora só posto no fim de semana, se der posto mais cedo mas não vou prometer.

**Minha Bella**

Preferi deixar minhas pequenas na creche do hospital enquanto ia pra aula, ver Bella novamente, suspirei andando até a sala onde seria a aula, ela ainda não havia chegado, sorri me sentando bem próximo a sua mesa.

Eram nove e dez quando ela entrou correndo na sala, meio descabelada e vermelha, certamente veio correndo.

- bom dia, desculpem o atraso- pediu

Ela me olhou e sorriu mordendo o lábio, sorri em resposta piscando, ela respirou fundo começando a aula, vacinas e suas reações, muito interessante, até porque em duas semanas Zoe teria que tomar as suas.

Eu queria tanto falar com Bella, toca-la, que a aula parecia nunca acabar, foram as duas horas mais longas de minha existência.

- finalmente!- suspirei a prensando contra a parede assim que a ultima mulher saiu.

- uou! Olá bonitão!- gemeu provocante

A beijei, não aguentava mais esperar, era decidido, eu teria aquela mulher pra mim, aprofundei o beijo esmagando seu corpo contra o meu, arrancando suspiros deliciosos de seus lábios.

- UAU!- suspirou quando a deixei respirar

- oi- disse roucamente- não parei um minuto de pensar em você.

- droga! Eu também!- gemeu baixando a cabeça, sorri

- quero que venha jantar comigo- pedi

- eu não sei, droga! Você não é mais um garotinho estou cansada!- explodiu, me afastei a olhando

- cansada?- questionei, o medo dela estar fazendo tudo que estava por pena me assolou.

- sim! Cansada de fugir de algo tão forte quanto o que sinto por você!- lagrimas rolavam de seus olhos, me sentei pasmo, ela gostava de mim.

- tanto tempo longe, anos te querendo achando que nunca te teria, você era mais velha, linda, achei que...

- não iria me apaixonar por um lindo garotinho, sorridente, fiel e cavalheiro? Eu me apaixonei por você na primeira vez que você me pediu em casamento- sorriu sentando a meu lado

- eu tinha 8 anos

- sim, eu lembro, eu era adolescente, vivia com Alice e você fugiu- lembrou

- Rosalie tinha acabado de me dizer que estava gravida e eu fugi

- eu te encontrei na casa abandonada no fim da rua no meio de uma crise de asma

- e ficou comigo até a ambulância chegar, e ai eu te pedi pra casar comigo

- eu prometi que um dia casaria

- amanhã!- saltei em pé, ela riu- nos casamos quando você quiser, não sou mais aquele garotinho frágil, mas deixo você cuidar de mim, só que agora venho com duas garotinhas de brinde.

- eu aceito o pacote completo- deu de ombros sorrindo

Espera! Ela disse o que?

- como?- questionei voltando a sentar

- eu...- começou sem jeito, a beijei com sofreguidão quase derrubando-a no chão

- ahã.. desculpe- pediu alguém fazendo-nos separarmos, Bella corou.

- Dr. Mark- cumprimentou

- desculpe interromper, temos um paciente pra você- avisou o cara divertido piscando pra mim

Estalei os olhos, credo!

- estou indo- Bella me beijou levantando- hoje as sete no Le'verve? Questionou

- as meninas, é melhor lá em casa.

- mora no mesmo apartamento?

- naquele mesmo, te espero as sete?- arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- as sete- afirmou e com um ultimo beijo saiu.

Acho que eu estava sonhando, não havia outra explicação, eu tinha medo, medo de estar dormindo e acordar, dela estar brincando comigo, de não conseguir faze-la me amar.

Bella sempre foi meu sonho, desde criança, ela era o sonho de qualquer pivete, cheia de curvas, na medida certa, sempre linda e gostosa, e agora ela me dizia que queria a mim, que sempre quis.

Quando dei por mim já havia chegado na empresa, deixei minhas pequenas na creche e fui pro meu escritório, Emmet me olhou questionadoramente quando me joguei na cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

- o que houve?- questionou confuso

- Bella- suspirei meio gemendo, ele riu

- o que tem sua paixão adolescente?

- ela me ama

- como?- seus olhos saltaram

- ela disse que sempre me amou mas tinha medo por eu ser mais novo.

- ohh! E vocês se acertaram?

- eu a pedi em casamento e ela aceitou- disse sua boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes sem som algum sair

- mais...que?- me olhou perdido, ri

- acho que minhas filhas vao ganhar uma mãe- dei de ombros

- ah meu Deus! Rose vai pirar, ela... ai meu Deus!- esfregou o rosto

- sou maior de idade- disse, ele bufou

- como se você fosse deixar de ser um bebe algum dia pra ela- murmurou baixo

**- **eu sei- resmunguei

- Edward, eu quero que seja feliz, é o que desejo, mas Bella é 8 anos mais velha que você, pense bem, não quero que se magoe.

- eu sei Em, você sabe que é meu paizão né?- fui abraça-lo, ele fungou depois riu

- o garanhão sai mesmo de circulação, Tania já perguntou por você hoje.

Gemi rosnando indo pra minha mesa.

Chegue em casa as cinco e meia corri arrumar tudo, dei banho nas meninas tomei o meu, dei mamadeira pra Zoe, comida pra Jullie e pedi comida em um restaurante italiano e a esperei.

- _papai vem tisti a Doia__-_ chamou Jullie

Sentei-me com ela enquanto Bella não chegava, a hora parecia não passar, eram seis e meia quando a campainha tocou.

Ajeitei-me sentindo até meio boiola com isso, ri com o pensamento e abri a porta...

Bella estava ali, os olhos vermelhos, o rosto inchado, molhado de lagrimas e machucado, um de seus olhos estava quase fechado e roxo, um corte no seu sobre cílio sangrava, seus lábios estavam inchados e machucados e ela segurava o braço contra o corpo.

Eu estava em choque, meu corpo tremeu de raiva de quem quer que fosse que tivesse feito aquilo com ela. A puxei pra dentro, seu corpo tombou em meus braços, a carreguei pro quarto enquanto ela tremia e chorava.

Na mesma hora liguei pra Alice, apenas pedi que corresse, certamente deixando-a desesperada, mas não tinha tempo pra explicar, uma coisa que nem eu sabia.

- o que houve?- ofegou assim que viu Bella

- James voltou- foi só o que ela disse pra Alice perder a cor.

Eu não sabia quem era james, mais fazia questão de saber, e eu acabaria com ele com minhas próprias mãos, isso era uma promessa...

N/A: fim tenso né?... prometo postar o próximo ainda essa semana, so não vou prometer o dia.

Comentem... e bjs


	8. James

N/A: gente desculpa eu ia postar domingo massssss deu um temporal de granizo na minha cidade a noite que não me deixou sair de casa e eu ainda to sem pc to usando o da minha prima que é uma chata... não contem pra ela. Rsrsrsrsr e ai ontem.. tive apenas 3 lindas provas na facul

Valeu pelos reviews **daia matos, lolitasss e renata**, amo vcs.

**James.**

Pov Bella

Sai do hospital mais parecendo uma psiquiatra do que uma pediatra... nada contra meus colegas de profissão mais vamos e convenhamos eles são quase ou tão loucos quanto seus pacientes.

Escutar Edward dizer todas aquelas palavras, ouvir que ele me queria depois de tantos anos mesmo com nossa diferença de idade me deixou nas nuvens.

Ele era apenas uma criança quando o conheci, eu já tinha 14, estudava com Alice e assim que nos conhecemos nos tornamos BFF vivia indo pra sua casa passar um fim de semana ou outro já que minha avó- única parente que ainda era viva e que já morreu a 2 anos- mal podia cuidar de mim desde que eu ficara órfã.

Edward era o típico garotinho doente, magrinho, com aquele cabelo sempre desgrenhado naquela cor lindamente perfeita, sempre foi muito carinhoso e mimado por Rosalie e Emmett, Esme também, mas não sei, não era igual, lembro bem de quando ele tinha suas crises eram sempre Rosalie e Emmet que o socorriam, depois que Cath nasceu eles dobraram o cuidado com ele, mas também depois de uma fuga mal feita e quase 10 dias no hospital; acho que sempre amei aquele garoto, pelo fato talvez dele precisar tanto de todos, de mim, acho que ele foi o responsável por eu me tornar medica, meu garotinho, quando o flagrei espiando-me trocar de roupa quando ele tinha apenas 13 não fiquei brava, eu ate que gostei, mas me condenei me achei uma pervertida, afinal eu já tinha 21, estava no terceiro ano de medicina, e quando eu o atendi um ano depois prometi me casar com ele lhe dando seu primeiro beijo, Emmett viu e apenas fez piada com seu jeito brincalhão já Rosalie, essa não podia nem me ver depois disso.

_Flashback_

A crise de asma o pegou desprevenido na escola, após 8 meses sem nenhuma deixou a bombinha em casa, só não esperava que fosse haver um treinamento surpresa de incêndio, ficou tão nervoso que se quer saiu da escola, chegou a desmaiar, um dos professores de educação física que fazia vistoria nas salas para ver se tinha algum aluno o achou e trouxeram-no para o hospital, eu estava de plantão, fui chamada pra atende-lo, quando cheguei na emergência Alice já estava lá, mais branca que papel gritando ao celular, o atendi com calma, pensando somente em salva-lo, ali tive certeza, eu amava aquele menino, quando ele acordou sorriu, todo matreiro.

- como se sente?- questionei afagando seus cabelos

- muito mal- fez drama- me da um beijo pra eu melhorar?- fez um lindo biquinho, tentador

- hummm- murmurei me aproximando, toquei levemente seus lábios, ele não se contentou aprofundando o beijo ainda sem jeito e meio ofegante, só nos separamos porque o aparelho que o monitorava apitou anunciando que sua saturação tinha caído.

Chequei o tubo em seu nariz aumentando o oxigênio, ele sorriu cansado.

- promete Bell's? Promete que casa comigo?- Edward segurava minha mão, ainda muito pálido.

- um dia meu garotinho- prometi sorrindo, lhe dei um selinho

- ai garoto esperto, brincando de mediquinho?- a voz grossa de Emmet me fez pular e Edward rir com gosto

- o que é isso? Sua descarada pedofila!- gritou Rosalie revirei os olhos

- Rosieeeeeeeeeee- choramingou Edward- não sou mais criança!

- é sim, você só tem 14!- bufou- não se aproxime mais do meu menino sua vagabunda!- veio pra meu lado bufando

- ei ei ei! Rose calma, foi Bella que o salvou- Alice segurou a irmã

- obrigado, e desculpa- pediu Emmett

_Fim do flashback_

Desde então Rosalie nunca mais falou normalmente comigo.

Fui pra meu pequeno apartamento próximo ao hospital, era minúsculo mais era meu, acenei para Eric o porteiro e subi, terceiro andar segunda porta, era meu endereço desde que minha avó morrera.

Ouvi um som vindo do banheiro quando entrei, tinha alguém no meu apartamento, me encostei na parede em silencio, tinha que chamar alguém, assim que toquei no celular ELE apareceu.

- J..James?- gaguejei deixando o celular cair

- linda Isabella!- ele estava visivelmente drogado

James e eu namoramos por cerca de 5 meses, ele parecia perfeito, lindo, alto cheio de músculos, olhos pretos profundos um pouco sombrios, sorriso perfeito, cabelos loiros meio longos, ele seria o homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher, se não tivesse se tornado além de abusivo um drogado, apenas depois de acabar com ele descobri que também traficava.

O fim de nosso relacionamento se deu quando ele me deu um soco por eu ter saído com uns colegas do hospital, a policia já estava atrás dele, mas ele estava ali.

- o que faz aqui?- questionei tentando me fazer de forte.

- vim ver minha namorada- disse dissimulado- sentiu minha falta?

- saia daqui! – gritei- va embora ou eu chamo a policia!

- ahh Isabella, tão nervosinha!- riu debochado, se aproximando devagar como se fosse tocar meu rosto, me esquivei

Foi o que bastou, James rosnou me pegando pelo pescoço apertando com força o suficiente pra me sufocar, tente me libertar, em vão, seus lábios tocaram minha mandíbula, me esquivei novamente ganhando um tapa tão forte que fez minha cabeça rodar, senti o sangue escorrer por meu rosto.

- socorro!- gritei, mas não alto o suficiente

- cala a boca!- ele me jogou pro outro lado da sala direto para a parede, meu ombro esquerdo latejou, cai batendo a cabeça com força.

Vi seus pes se aproximando, tentei me levantar caindo novamente quando sua bota pesada me obrigou a faze-lo, gritei de dor chorando quando ele forçou ainda mais o pé em meu ombro ferido.

- você pos a policia no meu pé sua vagabunda! Eles não vão me pegar não querida, e eu vou fazer da sua vida um inferno!

Com essa promessa ele saiu batendo a porta com força imensa, me encolhi no chão com o medo fazendo as lagrimas rolarem cada vez mais forte.

Eu não conseguia achar uma solução, se eu ficasse em meu apartamento com certeza ele voltaria e me mataria, mas pra onde eu iria?

Meu celular apitou próximo a mim, o puxei olhando a tela.

_**To sabendo de você com meu maninho... muito feliz !XD Alice!**_

Edward, ele era a solução, coloquei um casaco com touca partindo para o apartamento de Edward, ele não me negaria abrigo, levei poucas roupas, apenas o necessário para alguns dias.

Toquei a campainha do jeito que pude, não demorei para ser atendida, ele estava lá, me olhando chocado, com razão aposto, me acolheu em seu peito enquanto eu chorava e chamou Alice, bastou um nome para que ela soubesse o que significava.

Apesar de não querer fui ao hospital, não o que eu trabalhava a meu pedido, ombro deslocado, concussão leve, três pontos na face, algumas escoriações, e mais uma denuncia para policia, eu esperava verdadeiramente que o pegassem, enquanto isso, só o medo me perseguiria, eu temia por Edward, pelas meninas, mas ele era meu único porto seguro no momento.

**Nota final:** inteirinho POV B ella, não muito longo mais ainda essa semana vou tentar postar outro...

Quem gostou deixa Review..

Respondendo aos reviews anteriores :

**Daia matos**: James ainda vai dar trabalho mesmoooooo

**Renata**: ainda vai demorar um pouco pra acabar, não muito, tem muita agua pra rolar nessa cachoeira!

**Lolitasss**: que bom que esta gostando continue acompanhando!


	9. mudança de endereço

N/A: um bônus pelos lindos reviews... Esse vai para as lindas...

**Lorena:** que bom que está gostando, o cpt foi curto pq como eu disse não tenho PC e uso ou o da lan ou da minha prima chata, mas to fazendo o que posso.

**Renata:** sua linda, adoro seus reviews, James é muitooooo mal msmo, ele ainda vai dar trabalho, até eu tenho medo dele, e quanto nosso Beward causar... vc pode apostar,masssss tem algo que vai causar mto mais..calei-me rsrsrsrsr

**Daia Matos:** não vou enrrolar, mas tbm não vai se resolver na hora.

**Lindas do meu coração, quem quiser falar comigo *-*(carente) RS, tai meu Email e MSN thiriansusan* * Hotmail.*com (só tirar as *) facebook, tem twiter tbm Thirian Susan. Bjsss **

**Mudança de endereço.**

Vendo minha doce Bella naquela cama de hospital com os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho de tanto chorar eu tive uma certeza. Ninguém mais machucaria minha garota, eu daria um jeito eu mesmo em James, e não deixaria minha Bella em perigo, sendo assim tomei uma decisão, ela iria morar comigo.

- Alice- chamei minha irmã

- que cara é essa maninho?- ela me abraçou pela cintura

- qual o endereço de Bella?

- porque você quer?- me olhou

- vou pegar as coisas dela, ela não pode ficar sozinha

- quem é você? E o que fez com meu irmão?- brincou, sorri beijando seus cabelos espetados.

- eu a amo!- suspirei

É claro que depois dessa ela me deu o endereço, levei tudo que consegui pra meu apartamento, ficaram apenas os moveis que eram do dono do apartamento, um cubículo bem arrumadinho.

Fui ao meu apartamento pra guardar as coisas, ajeitei meu closet para caber tudo, coloquei suas fotos pelo apartamento, e objetos pessoais onde coube, não foi fácil, nem um pouco, eu ainda não sabia como iríamos nos ajeitar pra dormir, talvez eu ficasse com o sofá e ela pudesse ficar na cama com as meninas, eu não queria pedir ajuda a Rosálie, ela e Bella não eram o que se podia chamar de amigas.

Estava chegando ao hospital prestes a ir buscar as meninas na creche do mesmo e ver se Bella já havia acordado após os analgésicos e poderia ir pra casa quando meu celular tocou.

- Em?- questionei confuso, passava das uma da manhã, devia ser algo muito serio.

"_ei garoto, tudo bem?"_ questionou me fazendo entender, ri um pouco.

- estou bem- garanti- outra visão da Rose? – brinquei, minha irmã tinha a mania de sexto sentido, mas era incrível que acontecia apenas comigo, Cath ou Peter, já Alice era assim com todos, coisa de doido.

"_é" _riu _"ela está preocupada, tem certeza que está tudo bem?"_

- estou- garanti- vim pro hospital com Bella, ela sofreu um atentado.

"_como assim? ela está bem?"_

- vai ficar, vou levá-la lá pra casa, ela vai ficar comigo.

"_Rosálie vai pirar, elas não se dão muito bem, você sabe"_

-Rose vai ter que entender, eu a amo

"_eu sei filho, eu sei, e estou feliz por você, mas como vocês vão fazer, não cabe todo mundo naquele apartamento"_

- eu sei, talvez eu fique no sofá- suspirei

"_se ajeitem por essa noite, de manhã vamos conversar, vou falar com Rose, ela precisa entender que você cresceu."_

- obrigado.

"_Estou sempre aqui pra você campeão! Eu jamais vou te deixar sozinho, eu prometi isso pra um garotinho de pouco mais de 1kg e não é agora que vou descumprir."_

- eu amo você, como um pai

"_você é meu filho, tchau garoto"_ o ouvi fungar do outro lado da linha antes que

desligasse."

Peguei as meninas que dormiam profundamente, uma enfermeira já com certa idade me ajudou a levá-las até a emergência para pegarmos Bella e irmos pra casa já que Alice avisou que o medico havia lhe dado alta á alguns minutos.

- olá- lancei meu melhor sorriso em direção a Bella e Alice

- ei bonitão, me leva pra casa- Bella estava claramente fora de si, as palavras saiam de forma arrastada de seus lábios.

- vou te levar querida- abaixei-me para beija-la fazendo Jullie resmungar

- vamos lá?- um enfermeiro chegou com a cadeira de rodas, ele colocou Bella nela com cuidado.

- deixa eu levar ela?- Bella estendeu o braço bom pra pegar Zoe

- você pode derrubá-la- Alice contestou

- mais ela é minha filhinha Alice, eu tenho que carregar ela- ela choramingou, sorri pra sua frase mesmo que embolada, ela amava minhas filhas mesmo sem conhecê-las direito, e eu a amava ainda mais por isso.

- segure firme- pedi acenando para que a enfermeira entregasse meu bebê a ela.

- prometo que sim- assentiu recebendo Zoe em seu braço bom, elas pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente.

- vamos pra casa agora- sorri completamente bobo

- quer um babador?- minha irmã provocou, mostrei-lhe a língua como criança.

Quando chegamos em casa Bella já estava dormindo, subi com as meninas uma em cada braço primeiro, depois com ela, deixei-a na cama com Jullie e me ajeitei no sofá com Zoe em seu bercinho portátil próximo, o cansaço tanto físico quanto mental me fez pegar no sono rapidamente.

_POV Bella_

Senti uma respiração calma e baixa a meu lado me fazendo aos poucos despertar, eu me lembrava de ter entrado no carro com a ajuda de Edward e depois ele tirando Zoe dos meus braços e mais nada.

Ter aquele bebezinho em meus braços me deu forças, vontade de lutar, por ela, por Jullie e por Edward.

Sempre quis ser mãe, desde nova, já sonhava que um dia me casaria e teria muitos filhos, é claro que nem todos os sonhos podem se realizar, tentei engravidar assim que acabei minha faculdade de medicina, eu e Mike namorávamos por dois anos e ele topou, foram dois anos tentando, fiz dois tratamentos até que consegui, eu perdi o bebê com três meses depois de pegar Mike transando com sua secretaria, terminei com ele e nunca mais o vi, nunca poderei perdoá-lo, não por me trair mais sim por me fazer perder meu bebê.

Eu tentei engravidar novamente depois, uma tentativa com fertilização invitro, e varias transas sem camisinha com alguns caras, loucura eu sei, tenho que dar graças a Deus de não ter pego nenhuma doença, mas não consegui gerar um bebê novamente.

- papai- a pequenina a meu lado choramingou

- ei linda- me virei com cuidado para olhá-la, ela sorriu por trás da chupeta rosa

- _te essi?_- apontou o gesso em meu braço, sorri pra seu jeito infantil

- é uma tipóia - disse

- _putê?- _franziu as sobrancelhas

- Porque eu fiz dodói no meu braço- expliquei

- _da doeno?-_ fiz aquele lindo biquinho Edward

- não meu anjo- sorri

- _telo mama- _pediu

- vamos fazer então, também estou com muitaaaaa fome- me levantei encenando ela riu pulando na cama, fiz uma careta pra sua calça do pijama começando a ficar molhada de xixi.

Acho que virei à mulher maravilha trocando Jullie com uma só mão e depois preparando nosso café da manhã, Edward dormia tranquilamente no sofá pobrezinho, Zoe também dormia próxima a ele em seu berço.

Deixei Juju brincando na cama enquanto fui tentar tomar banho, meu ombro estava doendo e minha cabeça não estava melhor, quando fui me trocar quase cai pra trás; todas as minhas coisas pareciam estar no closet, e quando reparei no resto do apartamento vi que não eram somente as roupas, todos meus objetos pessoais também estavam ali, coloquei uma roupa confortável, tomei um analgésico que não me deixaria grogue, ouvi então o choro de Zoe e logo a voz de Edward.

- o que houve querida? Já esta com fome outra vez?- disse ele roucamente pelo sono

- papai- Jullie pulou da cama correndo pra sala, fui atrás

- oi florzinha, como está?

- bom dia- disse com um pequeno sorriso

- bom dia- seus olhos pareciam da cor do céu está manhã, ele fez um biquinho pensando- como se sente?

- como se alguém tivesse tirado tudo da minha casa- ergui uma sobrancelha, vi seu rosto corar lindamente, segurei um sorriso.

- sabe o que é... - coçou a nuca e desarrumou o cabelo claramente nervoso- Eu... É... Eu... - percebi que puxou o ar com mais força e o sangue que se acumulava em suas bochechas foi sumindo- foi...- sua voz sumiu, ele praguejou baixinho e tentou novamente- eu... – respirou fundo- só...- novamente- quero...- seus lábios estavam brancos.

- ok, chega, respire, não estou brava, respire- pedi preocupada

- na... não conssss...- tentou respirar se desesperando

- calma, cadê sua bombinha?- pegue Zoe de seus Braços que tremiam

Ele apontou pra gaveta da mesinha do telefone, coloquei a bebe em seu berço correndo pegar, mandei-lhe o remédio duas vezes, só assim o vi respirar.

- seu remédio acabou – disse respirando fundo pra me acalmar

- tenho que comprar- suspirou deitando-se

- sente-se bem?

- melhor, você me assustou um monte- sorriu

- desculpe, não devia ter feito isso, foi burrice- o acalmei.

- não, você está certa, eu devia ter falado com você antes, eu nem sei se você quer isso mesmo- falou rápido

- eu quero- disse- eu quero que isso dê certo

- eu quero te proteger, e juro que ninguém mais vai te ferir- prometeu, o beijei de forma quente fazendo-o gemer, Zoe nos interrompeu, mas eu não me importava, era meu sonho de ter uma família se realizando.

**N/A:** quem gostou manda review !


	10. excesso de proteçao

**N/A: **esse cap é pra **Renata ** linda amei seu review, olha quem vai causar mais é...thcarã... não conto! Rsrsrs, vc vai descobrir logo, olha um cpt novinho pra provar, vai pegando as dicas. E eu não disse que Bellinha não pode engravidar, só que ela tem dificuldades... quem sabe não é farta? Farta de um Edward? Rsrsrs assim te eu NE, e quanto a crise, bem ela tinha que acontecer ou vc ficaria sem dicas... bem chega de falar.. vamos ao cap e comentem. Bjs THI

**Excesso de proteção.**

_POV Edward_

Merda de crise de asma idiota!

Eu é que devia estar cuidando da minha Bella e não o contrario, mas não, eu tive a droga da crise e precisei da bombinha, como se não bastasse depois de almoçar comida italiana pedida por telefone tive outra falta de ar, tive que tomar a droga de um remédio que me deixou meio grogue, Bella na verdade me obrigou.

Ouvi meu celular tocar, Bella o entregou a mim enquanto ria descaradamente do meu estado.

- você está drogado!- riu

- quieta!- reclamei fazendo-a rir mais

- _vem bintá- _ gritou Jullie animada

- alo- tentei fazer minha voz soar melhor ao telefone

"_oi meu anjo" _ah não! Rose não! Ela percebe tudo!

- oi Rosie- quase choraminguei

"_como está? Já almoçaram?" _fez aquela voz doce que fazia qualquer marmanjo virar bebe.

- estou bem- droga minha voz saiu mole

"_EDWARD ANTHONY! Você bebeu? Que voz é essa?" _é claro que ela iria perceber.

- só tomei um _antilergiiiiico_- me enrolei bonito, tentei dar um tapa em minha testa e acertei meu nariz, Bella e Jullie riram com vontade.

"_porque você tomou um antialérgico?" _questionou preocupada

- não lembrooo- meus sentidos só pioravam.

"_EMMETT!" _Rose gritou, eu ri derrubando o telefone.

- tudo bem, deita ai bonitão- Bella me fez deitar no sofá, tava tão macio- caiu- disse ela guardando meu celular.

- você é muitoooo gostosa- disse ganhando um beijo taaaaaão gostoso.

_POV Bella_

Edward drogado era mais que hilário, tive que lhe dar um antialérgico pra suas vias respiratórias se abrirem já que ele estava com falta de ar e sua bombinha havia acabado, o fiz deitar no sofá pra que não caísse de cara no chão, eu achei que um comprimido do antialérgico que tinha em seu armário de medicamentos não lhe faria mal, mas não, o homem ficou completamente drogado em questão de minutos.

Eu estava acabando de dar a mamadeira para Zoe quando ouvi a porta sendo aberta, olhei espantada pra Rosálie que entrava como um furacão, Emmett vinha logo atrás com Peter em seus braços, ambos pararam me encarando, por motivos diferentes acho eu.

- o que você faz aqui?- Rosálie quase rosnou.

- eu moro aqui- confesso! Provoquei.

- o que?- ela faltou mostrar os dentes juro, que medinho!

- Rose!- Emmett a repreendeu revirando os olhos- oi Bella

- oi- sorri, ele era um cara legal.

- _Rosie, minha lindaaaaa Rosie – _Edward chamou do sofá, segurei o riso com muito custo, Emmett já ria abertamente

- oh meu Deus! O que Houve com você?- Rosálie correu abaixando-se perto dele- o que você fez pro meu bebe?- me acusou

- Rosálie, não sei se percebeu mais ele tem 23 anos, não é seu bebe!- retruquei

- ihhhhhh!- Emmet mormurou

- você não sabe de nada!- rosnou entre dentes

- _não brigue commm ela Rosie, tem Edwardizinho pra todaaaaaaaasssss- _ disse ele me fazendo rir com Emmett

- o que houve?- ele questionou

- teve uma crise, não foi forte, usou a bombinha, mas acabou, ai como ele começou a ter falta de ar de novo dei um antialérgico pra abrir as vias respiratórias- expliquei

- obrigado por cuidar dele- agradeceu- vou comprar a bombinha dele, Rosie?

- pode ir, vou me comportar- garantiu

- _eu queeeeero sorveteeee de molirango- _Edward pediu todo enrolado, dessa vez nem Rosálie ou Peter que sequer entendia o que se passava deixaram de rir.

- sem sorvete pra você bonitão- disse, ele fez bico

- posso trazer?- questionou Emmett ainda rindo

- pode- assenti, ele saiu- vou por Zoe na cama com Jullie- avisei

Quando voltei pra sala Edward dormia com a cabeça no colo de Rosálie enquanto ela cantava uma musica calma, ela me olhou torto sem parar de cantar, me sentei na poltrona apenas olhando a cena. Era estranho, Esme era uma mulher maravilhosa, meio maluca mais um amor, e mesmo assim ela tratava suas meninas como chamava, completamente diferente de Edward, ela o mimava, ate estragava um pouco, mas quando ele estava doente, ou quando precisava de alguém, não me lembro uma única vez dela fazendo tal coisas, era sempre Rosálie, acho que por isso ela era tão super protetora com ele, as vezes quando era mais nova eu me perguntava se era verdade o que Alice supunha, que elas foram planejadas e como Edward veio sem ser previsto era deixado um pouco de lado.

- que historia é essa de morar aqui?- Rosálie me tirou de meus pensamentos.

- Edward me convidou- disse na defensiva

- você não serve pra ele- cuspiu

- ele não acha isso

- sua...- respirou profundamente- o que houve com você?

- fui atacada em meu apartamento- não menti, mas também não disse a verdade.

- ah! explicado, é pena então- jogou em minha cara.

- eu o amo Rosálie, então é bom que se acostume, eu não vou deixá-lo, ele não é mais aquele garotinho de 14 anos- lembrei

- você é velha demais pra ele

- ele gosta da vovozinha aqui- provoquei- olha Rosálie, sei que sente ciúme dele, sei que ele é seu bebe- zombei- mas eu o amo e ele me ama, e eu não vou desistir desse amor, esqueça, sinto muito se você não gosta de mim, mas eu não vou ser sua mulher, vou ser mulher dele, então o que importa é o que ele pensa, não você.

Ela ficou calada depois do meu pequeno discurso e também porque Emmett chegou, ele trouxe fraldas para as meninas, leite e o remédio de Edward, alem do sorvete pro bebezão.

- oba! Reunião de família!- Jacob entrou fazendo barulho.

- shhh!- reclamei- as meninas estão dormindo

- desculpe meninas- ele olhou descaradamente meus seios, fazendo meu queixo cair e meu rosto corar milhares de tons de vermelho.

- ei mais respeito!- Emmett lhe deu um tapa na nuca- ela é mulher do Edward agora- sorriu pra mim com aquelas covinhas lindas.

Rosálie rosnou se afastando para o quarto.

- esta melhor?- questionou

- vou ficar, como soube?

- Alice me pediu pra passar aqui e te deixar essas coisas e disse que você só precisa voltar a trabalhar em 15 dias, algo como licença premio por ser a BF sei la o que da mulher do diretor do hospital e blá, blá, blá.- ele me fez rir, Alice é um caso a parte, tenho pena de Jasper, seu Namorido (namorado-marido).

- valeu- peguei a sacola abrindo, meu queixo deve ter ido ao chão quando vi as peças de renda azul dentro da sacola, Alice era completamente insana, mas bem que não era má idéia usa-las, quem sabe se Edward melhorasse de seu estado drogado a noite não pudesse render, bem, como eu faria isso não sei já que só tínhamos um quarto e meu ombro estava machucado.

- nos já vamos, qualquer coisa ligue, estes são todos os nossos números- Emmett me deu um papel com tudo anotado- Mary a empregada lá de casa deve vir amanha, ela trás comida pra semana e limpa a casa.

- não precisa, eu posso cuidar das coisas- disse

- pelo menos ate seu ombro estar melhor- sorriu, acenei aceitando

- está é a lista de medicação que ele toma, já tirei o resto do banheiro, e tem uma desta na carteira dele também- Rosalie me passou uma carteirinha de ma vontade, era azul e verde, bem infantil, tinha todos os dados de Edward, medicações que tomava, tipo sanguineo, nome, data de nascimento, nimero do seguro social e alguns telefones pra emergências, a primeira pessoa listada era a própria Rosalie, segundo Emmett e terceiro Jacob.

- ok- acenei com a cabeça e os acompanhei ate a porta.

- o que temos pra jantar?- questionou Jacob deitado bem folgado no tapete fofinho cheio de almofadas, o controle da TV estava em sua mão e passava um jogo na mesma.

- vai fazer comida na sua casa tarado da emergência- lembrei seu apelido no hospital

O famoso terror das medicas e enfermeiras, Leah minha amiga e ginecologista era perdidamente apaixonada por ele e sempre caia em sua lábia.

- ei, não fala assim que fere meus sentimentos- se fez de ofendido

- vou pedir pizza quando for hora de jantar- fui tomar banho enquanto as meninas dormiam, deitei-me com elas e acabei adormecendo.


	11. quem procura acha

**N/A**: to sentindo falta dos reviews... :( ...

**Renata: **linda amo mto seus reviews...e já que só vc me manda review esse cpt também é seu... ah e o jake é msmo um tarado de primeira, e quem me dera ter um Edwardizinho pra todas...rsrsrs

_Bem vindas:___**MandaTaishoCullen **e** Marprof, **lindasss.

_Desculpem a demora...agora tenho pelo menos o word no meu pc então com certeza postagens mais rapidas..._

**Quem procura acha.**

_Pov Bella_

Quando acordei ouvi a TV ligada e muitos risos, a cena era hilária, Edward dava mamadeira a Zoe enquanto Jacob imitava um cachorro para Jullie que gargalhava com vontade.

Aquela era minha família agora, bem menos Jacob, meu coração se acelerava só de saber que tudo aquilo que eu tanto sonhei estava se realizando... um homem que eu amava, e que amava também, dois bebes, minhas filhas, afinal elas precisavam de uma mãe, minha família.

Acho que suspirei alto, porque Edward me olhou com aquele jeito todo sexy, seu sorriso torto se alargou e ele me deu uma piscadinha que deixou minhas pernas bambas.

- ei linda- sorriu, correspondi

- oi, esta melhor?- andei ate ele lhe dando um beijo suave.

- muito, obrigado por cuidar de mim.

- sempre- o beijei outra vez, o beijo esquentando de forma perigosa pra quando se tem platéia.

- hei! Não corrompam a inocência das minhas afilhadas!- reclamou Jacob tampando os olhos de Julie que ria achando um máximo, rimos.

- coitadas, ter um padrinho assim, ninguém merece!- reclamei fazendo Edward rir.

- quieta!- Jacob reclamou

- que tal pedirmos o jantar?- questionei

- Mary já trouxe, é só aquecer- disse Edward me passando Zoe, a coloquei pra arrotar enquanto o via ir ate a cozinha.

- ei, quando você aprendeu a esquentar a comida sem queimar- questionou Jacob serio

- a Rosie marca o tempo que tem que deixar no microondas- Edward deu de ombros me fazendo rir incrédula

- você é um bebe- Jacob riu

- ei! Quieto você também não sabe cozinhar!- gritou Edward da cozinha

- claro que sei, e faço vários pratos diferentes!- retrucou

- ah é? quais?- zombou voltando pra sala

- miojo de carne, miojo de galinha, miojo de legumes e até de carne com tomate!- pontuou nos fazendo gargalhar.

Tudo parecia começar a entrar nos eixos, mas James ainda estava solto e isso me apavorava, Edward queria me apresentar como sua namorada oficial, mas eu tinha medo, sabia que Emmett, Alice e Jasper me aceitariam bem, Esme também gostava de mim, mas será que continuaria assim quando soubesse que eu estava com seu caçulinha?

Tentei não pensar muito nisso, cada vez que lembrava de Rosálie e seu infinito 'amor' por mim o medo me dominava.

Após o jantar colocamos as meninas na cama juntos, eu não conseguia parar de sorrir, era tudo que eu sonhava pra mim...

Eu queria aproveitar a noite, mas meu ombro ferido ainda não me permitia, dormi na cama com as meninas enquanto Edward se ajeitava no sofá, tínhamos que ajeitar as coisas logo, eu não tinha muita grana guardada, mas talvez com a venda do que eu tinha e se Edward se desfizesse do apartamento desse pra comprar uma casa pequena, com quintal para as meninas.

_Pov. Edward_

Dormir no sofá não era nada confortável, mas Bella estava machucada e tinha as meninas e também, eu nunca deixaria que ela ficasse no sofá.

Eu precisava dar um jeito, e ainda tinha que trabalhar.

De manhã sai quieto levando apenas Jullie como combinei com Bella na noite anterior, a deixei na creche subindo pra meu escritório.

Levei uma pilha de contratos para minha sala encontrando Emmett dormindo no sofá.

- Em?- o cutuquei, ele saltou em seus pés em um segundo, ri de sua cara confusa.

- ah, oi- murmurou passando as mão pelos cabelos.

- o que houve?

- Rose ficou uma fera porque eu defendi Bella, ela acha que ela não é boa pra você- disse ele

- droga!- reclamei- ela vai te perdoar fácil?- questionei preocupado

- claro, você sabe que ela me ama- sorriu, ri

- é eu sei, Rose vai ter que aceitar Bella, eu a amo, não vou deixa-la só porque ela é pouco mais velha que eu- disse dando de ombros

- são oito anos de diferença, sabe como Rose é protetora, ela não quer que machuquem você.

- Bella não vai me machucar- neguei

- eu sei, vi como ela te olha, ela tambem ama você e fico feliz com isso

- e por isso dormiu no sofá

- tudo tem seu lado ruim- rimos

- Em?

- sim?- me olhou curioso, olhei meus pés que faziam círculos no carpete

- sera que você poderia me emprestar um dinheiro, ainda to duro e os cartões ainda estão estourados- murmurei baixo

- pra que?

- preciso de pelo menos um berço até darmos um jeito lá em casa, estou dormindo no sofá.

- vamos dar um jeito, não se preocupe.

Confiei em suas palavras, Emmet jamais me deixou na mão, sempre estava comigo nas horas que eu mais precisava.

Sai do escritório as cinco e meia, Jullie cantava alegremente uma musica que aprendeu na creche e eu só ria de seu jeito especial de cantar, mesmo quase todo errado.

Estava quase chegando em meu apartamento quando um sedan preto quase me tirou da estrada, tive que jogar o carro pra fora da pista por um instante, meu coração parecia poder saltar fora e minha respiração começou a se alterar pelo susto, encostei para me certificar de que Jullie estava bem, ela chorava apenas assustada, percebi que o carro voltava de ré pelo acostamento, certamente pra ver se estávamos bem, tirei Jullie de sua cadeirinha pra acalmá-la e me acalmar tambem quando senti o impacto...

O sedan bateu com força a traseira em minha frente, tive que segurar Jullie pra não nos machucarmos, o air bag não se acionou, tirei meu celular discando diretamente para o 911* quando alguém bateu em minha janela arrebentando o vidro.

*_emergência nos E.U.A._

Joguei Jullie para trás pedindo que ficasse quieta e sai do carro, apenas senti um soco em meu rosto sem ter tempo de reagir, quando vi o homem vindo outra vez reagi o socando no estomago, ele arfou vindo novamente pra cima de mim.

- ela é minha!- rosnou

Ali entendi, era James. A raiva dominou meu corpo o soquei com toda força que pude, uma, duas, três vezes, sem parar.

- NUNCA. MAIS. TOQUE. NELA!- gritei lhe dando outro soco no estomago fazendo-o cair, seu semblante era de puro ódio, os olhos estavam vermelhos, com certeza drogado.

- aquela puta é minha!- rosnou puxando de sua cintura uma arma.

_Merda!_

Foi meu único pensamento antes de ser atingido na barriga, queimou, ardeu, o ar se tornou pesado, difícil de entrar em meus pulmões.

Eu não tinha nada mais a perder, me joguei em cima dele tirando a arma de sua mão jogando-a longe, soquei sua cara repetidas vezes com uma força que eu não achava ser possível, com uma força que eu nem sabia que tinha, vi seu rosto coberto de sangue e mesmo assim não queria parar até que alguém me tirou de cima dele.

- Sr. pare- pediu uma voz masculina me levando pra longe

- ele...atirou...em mim- minha voz saiu difícil, toquei minha barriga encharcada de sangue tremendo, minhas pernas estavam cedendo, o mesmo homem que me segurava me deitou no chão erguendo minha cabeça com algo improvisado.

- não se mova- pediu uma mulher

- você não vai ficar com ela! Se eu não fico, você tambem não fica- James estava com a arma novamente apontada pra mim.

- abaixe a arma! Sr abaixe sua arma!- mandou um policial armado interceptando James.

- não se aproxime ou eu atiro nele!- gritou fora de controle.

Senti meu corpo adormecendo, minha respiração se perdendo, mas eu tinha que lutar.

- abaixe a arma!- gritou o policial novamente prendendo minha atenção.

Vi quando James deu um passo pra meu lado, então o policial atirou, e James caiu.

- minha filha- pedi com um fio de voz

- não fale Sr a ambulância esta chegando- a mulher próxima a minha cabeça me acalmou.

- no... carro- gemi

- sua filha esta no carro?- questionou, assenti- tem uma criança no carro- avisou alguém.

Meus olhos se fecharam, a ultima coisa que ouvi foi Jullie me chamando, depois a escuridão me levou.

_Pov Bella_

Eu estava com Zoe assistindo TV e esperando Jimmy quando algo me chamou a atenção. Era uma noticia na avenida principal, um homem atirou em outro após bater em seu carro, tinha acabado de acontecer, eu achei que meu mundo estivesse se acabando quando reconheci o carro de Edward.

Corri, como nunca na vida, peguei um taxi para o hospital onde informaram estar o levando.

- por favor- parei uma enfermeira, só então percebi que chorava- Edward...ele deu entrada baleado- pedi

- ahhh, sim, bem.. precisamos de alguém pra reconhecer o corpo mesmo- disse ela- sinto muito.

- n...n...não!- sussurrei minhas pernas perderam as forças, fui desabando, ela me segurou, apoiando-me até uma cadeira quando a maca passou.

Era ele, vivo. Jullie estava sobre a maca onde Edward estava segurando sua mãozinha parecendo bem grogue, meu sorriso se abriu e as lagrimas rolaram, corri até ele.

- amor...- chorei acompanhando a maca

- conhece ele?- questionou um medico

- simmm- minha voz tremeu

- vamos leva-lo para a cirurgia, preciso que preencha a ficha e fique com a menina- pediu uma enfermeira pegando Jullie e a maleta de Edward.

- ele...esta bem?- questionei

- à bala esta alojada entre o intestino e o fígado, não atingiu nenhum órgão, ele teve muita sorte- disse ela me tirando de perto levando pras cadeiras.

Pude respirar melhor.

- mas, quem...a enfermeira disse que precisava reconhecer um corpo- disse

- o atirador- deu de ombros como se não se importasse, o policial atirou nele, já chegou morto, acho que James era seu nome, ou algo assim.

Acho que não era pra ter ficado feliz, mas não consegui, ele nunca mais feriria minha família, nem assombraria meus pesadelos, era pagina virada, eu podia finalmente viver.

- você esta bem meu amor?- beijei a cabeça de Jullie

- papai dodói- fez biquinho

- papai esta bem anjinho- disse lhe entregando sua chupeta

- _ta?- _ questionou, assenti

- ele vai ficar bem bebe, vai ficar tudo bem- funguei.

- consegue escrever?- a enfermeira questionou apontando o questionário.

- não- neguei, ela assentiu.

- nome, data de nascimento?- questionou

- acho que é mais fácil ver a carteirinha dele- peguei a carteirinha que Rosalie fez pra ele, estava na mesinha da sala e por sorte me lembrei de trazê-la.

- coisa de mãe- sorriu a enfermeira ao vê-la, sorri, estalei meus olhos lembrando de Esme e Rosalie.

- Vou ligar pros pais dele- avisei, ela assentiu

Disquei o numero de Alice que era o que eu tinha em primeiro, tocou varias vezes e caiu na caixa postal, tentei o numero de Emmet.

" _Bellinha?" _ atendeu rapidamente

- Emmett- respirei fundo- aconteceu um acidente

"_ah meu Deus!"_ murmurou "_ Edward? Ele..."_

- ele foi baleado, vai passar por uma cirurgia agora, mas esta bem, ele teve sorte segundo os médicos- disse com o Maximo de calma que pude.

" _ele..ah...ROSE!"_ gritou, percebi que chorava.

- fiquem calmos, estamos no Greys- avisei

" _ele...cuide do meu menino Bella...estamos chegando"_ desligou

- qual seu grau de parentesco?- questionou a enfermeira.

- mulher, sou mulher dele. - afirmei

**N/A:** cpt tenso... James procurou e achou o dele, não fui tão má, fui?... agora só temos fortes emoções... bjs THI


	12. coisas estranhas

**N/A: **mais um essa semana...viram, prometi não demorar e aqui estou, boa leitura!

**Renata: **pode se sentir dona da fic, eu divido com vc! Rsrsrs, ah vai que tu não gostaria de um padrinho como o Jake? Eu aceitaria numa boa. olha agora vem os ultimos momentos... c vai descobrir tdoooo bem rapido.

**MandaTaishoCullen: ** o james mereceu msmo...hahaha(risada malefica) rsr, espero que deste desse cpt tambem!

Bem vinda: **Mamaedti**

**Coisas estranhas...**

_Pov. Bella_

Abracei mais apertado Zoe adormecida em meus braços enquanto Jacob embalava Jullie a meu lado, ele havia chegado cerca de dez minutos após eu ter ligado e achou incrivelmente estranho Rosálie ainda não ter chegado levando em conta o tempo que eu havia ligado pra Emmett, Alice e Esme já estavam avisadas também.

Edward ainda estava em cirurgia, ia demorar, mas eu sabia, sentia que ele estava bem, que ia ficar bem.

- Bella!- Emmett correu até mim vindo da sala de emergência, o olhei confusa, Jacob balançou a cabeça em negação a meu lado.

- ela desmaiou- afirmou, Emmett assentiu.

- como ele esta?- questionou. Os olhos vermelhos

- passando por cirurgia, mas o medico garantiu que ele esta bem, teve muita sorte- funguei

- Cath deve estar chegando com Alice, Esme vai ficar com Peter- disse ele sentando a meu lado pegando Zoe.

- Esme não vem?- questionei confusa, ela era mãe afinal de contas.

- ela não gosta de hospitais- deu de ombros- Carlisle deve passar aqui pela manhã.

- com licença, vocês são parentes de Edward Cullen?- uma enfermeira questionou, meu coração disparou.

- sim- Emmett levantou em um salto- ele... Como ele esta?

- ainda em cirurgia senhor, esta correndo bem, mas com pacientes que passam por cirurgia é normal pedirmos aos parentes e amigos que doem sangue, pro caso do paciente precisar e também pro banco de sangue. - explicou.

- cla... Claro, eu sou compatível com ele, o sangue dele é A+- disse Emmett rapidamente.

- sou AB+- disse.

- lactantes não podem doar- sorriu

Sorri só por ela pensar que Zoe era minha.

- não estou amamentando- neguei

- então pode doar- assentiu

- eu vou também- disse Jacob.

- Sr. MacCarty?- um medico conhecido se aproximou, era John ele fazia plantão no hospital em que eu trabalhava.

- minha esposa acordou?- questionou Emmett

- sim, mas achamos melhor sedá-la, ela estava muito alterada, começou a perguntar pelo filho e gritar- disse

- obrigado- agradeceu

- Drª. Swan?- me olhou com um pequeno sorriso

- Dr. Lois- cumprimentei, ele acenou se retirando.

Alice e Cath não demoraram a chegar com Jasper que acalmou Emmett, Emmett foi o primeiro a doar sangue, eu seria a segunda, mas Alice me lembrou dos analgésicos que eu estava tomando por isso não pude fazê-lo, ela e Jacob doaram também.

Esperamos ao que pareceram horas até o medico que estava atendendo Edward aparecer, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto o qual nos acalmou, respirei fundo sem nem perceber que estava prendendo o ar.

- a cirurgia foi um sucesso, ele esta sedado então deve acordar apenas pela manhã, a bala estava em um lugar de difícil acesso, mas conseguimos removê-la com sucesso, sem nenhum dano maior, ele passara esta noite na UTI e amanhã deverá ir para a semi-intensiva se tudo estiver bem- disse ele calmamente

- graças a Deus!- chorou Emmett, Jasper e Jacob o fizeram sentar pra que não caísse.

- qualquer coisa me chame- pediu se afastando

- vou ver Rosálie- Emmett quase correu até a enfermaria

- vá pra casa com as meninas, qualquer mudança eu ligo- pediu Jacob

- quero ficar- disse

- vá Bella, você tem que tomar seus remédios, durma um pouco, ele só vai acordar de manhã- Alice sorriu mais animada

- tudo bem- assenti.

_Pov. Edward_

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

O barulho infernal me acordou, tentei focar meus olhos em algo confuso sem conseguir me lembrar onde estava até os últimos acontecimentos me tomarem.

A batida de carro. Os tiros. James.

Tudo aquilo me trouxe mais depressa a realidade, era bom saber que eu tinha sobrevivido, afinal eu tinha duas filhas pra cuidar e uma mulher linda, consegui focar meus olhos na pequena janela pouco iluminada para então tocar a campainha chamando uma enfermeira, é claro que eu sabia onde ela ficava e também podia reconhecer claramente um quarto de UTI, passeei por vários deles quando mais novo.

- bom dia Sr. Cullen, como se sente?- questionou uma enfermeira sorridente ao entrar

- bem- minha voz saiu fraca

- vou trazer seu café da manhã e avisar o Dr. Que você acordou, quer algo em especial?- seu sorriso aumentou

Rolei meus olhos.

- minha mulher, ela ta ai?- questionei vendo seu sorriso sumir

- vou verificar- saiu rapidamente, eu quase ri, se não tivesse me sentindo tão dormente o faria.

Não demorou muito para um medico aparecer, ele parecia bem jovem e sorria o tempo todo, doidão.

- como se sente?- questionou tirando minhas cobertas, olhei para o curativo em meu abdômen que ele inspecionava, pareciam vários pontos.

- bem, me safei dessa- fiz piada ele riu.

- é, teve muita sorte- afirmou

- e...o atirador?- questionei

- morreu- disse normalmente, acho que comemorei internamente, ao menos ele nos deixaria em paz.

- minha mulher?- questionei

- não a vi hoje, acho que foi descansar com suas... Filhas?

- sim- sorri- Jullie e Zoe.

"_senhora acalme-se ou vou ter que chamar a segurança!"_

Ouvimos alguém exaltado, o medico parou o que estava fazendo pra ouvir.

"_você não esta entendendo sua enfermeirinha... eu vou entrar pra vê-lo, nem que eu tenha que matar você!"_

A voz de Rosálie se sobre saiu, gemi escorregando para mais debaixo das cobertas puxando-as ate o nariz, Dr. Parker- como estava escrito em seu crachá- uniu as sobrancelhas confuso e divertido.

- conhece?- questionou

- minha irmã mais velha- gemi novamente, ele riu abrindo a porta

- deixe-a- pediu a porta

Minha irmã Rosálie-furacão como minha mãe chamava quando ela ficava brava entrou fumegando no quarto, ela vestia uma camisola do hospital com roupão por cima arrastando um tripé com o soro que se conectava em seu pulso esquerdo, seus cabelos estavam embaraçados e seus olhos inchados e tão vermelhos quanto o nariz.

- meu bebe!- as lagrimas vieram com força em seus olhos, ela beijou minha cabeça soluçando sem parar me fazendo rolar os olhos com seu exagero costumeiro.

- Rosie- choraminguei envergonhado com o risinho do medico

- você esta bem? Esta doendo alguma coisa? Esta com falta de ar? Já tomou café?- me bombardeou de perguntas, sorri

- eu estou bem. Não tenho dor alguma, não estou com falta de ar- pontuei tocando o tubo de oxigênio em meu nariz- e ainda não tomei café.

- que irresponsabilidade, você precisa se alimentar pra ficar bem rápido!- rosnou- ENFERMEIRA!- berrou, me encolhi

- não grite!- reclamei

- desculpe amor, você quer que eu peça pra Mary trazer um mingauzinho pra você?- questionou docemente, o medico forçou uma tosse para esconder o riso, senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, só Rose tinha esse poder.

- não sou mais um bebe! Eu estou bem- choraminguei vergonhosamente.

- desculpe se me preocupo com você!- fez drama

- desculpa- murmurei baixo- porque você esta assim?- gesticulei pra sua roupa.

- aparentemente eu desmaiei quando soube do... Tiroteio- começou a chorar- e ai me sedaram quando eu entrei em pânico querendo te ver, mas...

- Emmett não estava perto pra avisar que você é alérgica a *clonazepan?- joguei, não seria a primeira vez que acontecia, quando ela descobriu que eu tinha quebrado o braço no 1º ano do High school na educação física aconteceu à mesma coisa, ela desmaiou a levaram para o hospital e deram um calmante, o problema é que ela é alérgica e acabou ficando mais tempo do que eu internada.

(* um tipo de calmante.)

- exatamente! Bando de incompetentes- reclamou sentando na poltrona ao lado da cama.

- quer seu café da manhã aqui também?- o medico ia saindo

- posso/- questionou com os olhos brilhantes

- você vai sair daqui?- retrucou, ela sorriu negando, ele riu saindo.

- gostei dele- declarou, revirei os olhos

- claro que gostou.

- fiquei com tanto medo bebe- fungou

- eu também Rosie- confessei- pensei que nunca mais fosse ver minhas filhas, vocês.

- mais você esta aqui, e esta bem, se aquela... Coisa não tivesse entrado na sua vida nada disso teria acontecido.

- não fale assim dela!- rosnei, estremecendo com a queimação em minha barriga.

- tudo bem, desculpe não se estresse- pediu suavemente.

- Rosie, não culpe Bella, ela não tem culpa se aquele cara fez tudo isso, poderia ser qualquer uma nas mãos dele, poderia ser Cath, você a culparia?

- é diferente

- não, não é! Você sabe disso, ela não tem culpa, e além disso eu a amo, eu não a deixaria nem se ela tivesse culpa. - declarei

- é tão difícil ver que você cresceu- chorou

- não chore, por favor, eu só tenho minha família agora- estiquei a Mao para pegar a dela.

- você sempre vai ser meu garotinho.

Tomamos nosso café juntos, falei com Rose um pouco mais ate tomar alguns comprimidos e apagar.

_Pov. Bella_

- como esta tudo?- questionei a Emmett que estava sentado na sala de espera da UTI.

- ótimo- sorriu verdadeiramente- o medico disse que ele esta ótimo, conversou e tudo, o horário de visitas é em meia hora, mas ele está dormindo.

- nem acredito- me sentei a seu lado

- as meninas?

- com Esme, e Rosálie?

- o medico a deixou ficar com Edward, ela não pode se estressar- deu de ombros o olhei confusa.

- o que houve?

- ela é alérgica a clonazepan, está tomando medicação ainda, passou mal a noite toda- mexeu nervosamente nos cabelos, um gesto que vi Edward fazer por varias vezes.

- ela está bem?

- bem melhor, é só tomar a medicação, a enfermeira vai me chamar quando ela dormir deve ser rápido- deu de ombros.

- desculpe por tudo, é minha culpa- as lagrimas voltaram a cair, o sentimento de culpa me dominava, eu tremia com os soluços, se não fosse por mim certamente Edward não estaria ali.

- hei! Não é culpa sua!- me abraçou de lado- esta tudo bem agora.

- eu me sinto tão culpada- solucei

- querida, todos cometemos erros, o seu foi acreditar em uma pessoa não confiável, você não poderia adivinhar nada disso, eu também já cometi erros, muitos dos quais me arrependo amargamente.

- eu... - comecei sendo interrompida por uma enfermeira

- Sr. MacCarty, sua esposa está dormindo no quarto do pós-operatório, a deixaremos lá até que acorde tudo bem?

- claro- Emmett concordou- posso ver meu... – ele hesitou me olhando- cunhado- aquilo pareceu forçado.

- claro, mas apenas um de cada vez- me olhou sorrindo antes de sair.

Esperei Emmett entrar, ele parecia realmente desesperado por uma chance de ver Edward, os dois sempre foram muito ligados, lembro de Edward com cerca de nove anos chamando Emmett de pai e como ele ficava todo cheio com isso.

Era estranho e confuso, mas eu sabia que Carlisle apesar de ser uma ótima pessoa nunca se importou em ser pai para Edward e Emmett sempre desempenhou esse papel mesmo com a pouca idade, Rosálie tambem era bem mais que uma irmã pra ele, desde que a conheci, talvez por isso Emmett cuidava sempre de Edward, ou não.

Meu momento de loucura passou quando Emmett me despertou de meu transe pra que eu entrasse, Edward estava acordado, eu poderia aproveitar um pouco.

**N/A:** cap mais calmo... quem gostou comenta e quem não gostou tambem..rsrsr, segunda tem ** Nova Vida **e quem sabe uma surpresa?

**PS: ** meninas antes de escritora sou leitora viciada, por favor me recomendem uma fic todo cap que eu agradeço. Bjsss...Thi


	13. desconfianças

**N/A:** mais um cap quentinho... rsrsr, acabou de sair do forno.

**Renata**: vc é muito espertinha... Matou a charada, mas ainda vai se surpreender aposto rsrsrs, fico mto feliz por ter gostado do cap.

Eu tenho varias idéias começadas, essa historia assim como a outra não estavam assim no papel e nem terminadas mais com o empurrãozinho de saber que tem alguém lendo e que estão gostando as idéias vão surgindo e vou escrevendo, assim que essa acabar vou continuar com Nova vida e começar outra só não sei qual ainda, tenho uma Jake e Bella, mas não é todo mundo que gosta, tenho com tdos humanos ou do jeitinho da titia Steph, de sua opinião, vai ajudar a clarear um pouco minha mente viajante.

**Mari Cullen Lanter: **seja muito bem vinda! Tudo acontece rápido msmo, não consegui enrolar com essa historia, achei que ficava melhor não forçar mto se não meu cérebro ia pifar bonito... rsrsr, fico mtoooo feliz quando alguém gosta do que escrevo. E seu pressentimento... huhu pode estar certoooo!

**Desconfianças.**

_Pov. Edward _

- olá campeão, como se sente?- Emmett entrou no quarto poucos minutos depois de levarem Rosálie que adormeceu.

- estou bem- afirmei, ele bagunçou meus cabelos.

- nos deu um belo susto garoto- ficou serio- pensamos que iríamos te perder, não faça isso novamente OK?

- desculpe- sorri- como está tudo?

- bem, Esme está com as meninas, Bella está esperando pra entrar.

- Em?- baixei meus olhos pensando.

- sim?

- porque Esme nunca veio ao hospital quando eu ficava doente, ou mesmo agora? E Carlisle? Eu entendo que ele não gosta de mim, fui a surpresa que ele não queria, mas poxa! Eu sou filho dele, levei um tiro e ele sequer veio ver se eu estava mesmo vivo!- questionei

Tudo aquilo sempre me confundiu, sempre que eu ficava doente Esme me mandava pra casa de Rosálie, sempre que eu estava no hospital ela e Emmett que ficavam comigo, reuniões de escola, tudo eram eles.

- eu...eu não posso explicar isso- gaguejou se afastando da cama.

- você sabe de algo?- mais afirmei do que perguntei

- Edward, você... vai saber, só não agora- sua voz saiu embargada

- tudo bem, mais eu não desisti- avisei, ele assentiu mais confortável.

Eu tinha que saber quais eram os segredos por trás de tudo, e não ia desistir.

Emmett saiu pra que Bella pudesse entrar, não precisamos de palavras, nada, assim que a vi nossos olhos se conectaram, um sorriso se espalhou por meu rosto espelhando o dela, ela se aproximou me beijando, naquele beijo estava tudo que eu poderia querer saber dela, ela me amava do mesmo jeito que eu a amava, e isso era tudo que eu poderia querer.

- fiquei com tanto medo- me disse chorando em meu peito

- shh... tudo bem agora, ele não vai mais nos perturbar, acabou amor- beijei seus cabelos

- é culpa minha, você estar aqui, é tudo culpa minha!- soluçou

- hei! Não é culpa sua- disse serio

- é... é sim! Se eu não tivesse me envolvido com você, com sua família, nada disso teria acontecido!

- não diga isso!- rosnei- eu nunca mais quero ouvir isso, minha vida sem você não faz sentido Bella! Agora que eu tenho você eu nunca mais vou deixá-la ir- prometi

- desculpe- soluçou- eu te amo!

- eu também te amo- sorri sentindo as lagrimas em meus olhos.

- sua irmã me odeia- riu

- não, ela apenas é protetora demais, ela vai entender que eu quero você pra vida toda- sorri- ela só quer minha felicidade no final de tudo.

- ela parece mais uma sogra do que Esme- riu novamente, sorri forçadamente- o que foi?

- sinto que estão escondendo algo e mim- murmurei

- quem?

- Rose, Em, meus pais- dei de ombros.

- tudo vai se acertar, não deve ser nada demais. - nem ela própria pareceu acreditar no que disse.

Assim que fiquei sozinho adormeci, um sono sem sonhos, quando estava despertando pude ouvir conversas, parecia, na verdade uma discussão, as vozes eram de Rose, Emmett e Carlisle.

"_ele não é responsabilidade minha!" _a voz de Carlisle se sobre saiu

"_eu nunca disse que era pai" _cuspiu Rosálie _"você é culpado disso tudo! Foi você quem tirou ele de nós" _

"_foi você quem não nos deixou fazer o certo, nós nunca concordamos com sua atitude, nunca! A merda da sua carreira e imagem sempre foram as coisas mais importantes! A felicidade da sua filha nunca importou realmente!" _Emmett estava realmente furioso

"_não diga isso seu moleque! Você não sabe de nada! Você só serviu pra estragar a vida dela, destruiu sua adolescência, fez a cabeça dela contra mim. Eu só estava pensando no bem da minha filha" _Carlisle com certeza estava a ponto de estourar

"_você acha que me trancar naquele colégio no meio do nada me fez bem? Eu precisava de apoio, você nunca me deu isso, e a mamãe concordou, ela sempre concorda com tudo que você faz" _Rosalie já estava chorando certamente

"_Pra mim chega, se vai afetar sua preciosa imagem de perfeito eu to pouco ligando, ele vai saber, quer você queira ou não!" _Ouvi Emmett e talvez seus passos no corredor, só então olhei em volta, eu não estava mais na UTI, será que dormi muito, ou ainda estava dormindo?

"_Você não vai dizer nada! O que vocês vão ganhar com isso agora? Ele Vai odiar vocês" _A voz de Carlisle subiu, parecia estar mais próxima também.

"_Pelo menos ele vai saber, se ele me odiar vou ter que viver com isso, mas eu vou contar tudo, será que é de mim que ele tem que ter ódio? Realmente Carlisle você esta sendo ridículo, não sou mais aquele garoto de 14 anos que tinha medo de você!"_ Emmett gritou rindo com escárnio.

"_Senhores, tenho que pedir que se acalmem ou vou ser obrigada a chamar a segurança." _Uma voz desconhecida disse com firmeza.

"_Isso não acaba aqui"_ a voz de Carlisle se afastou.

Acho que eu estava um pouco drogado, ou talvez muito, não sei, porque eu não conseguia entender nada, parecia tudo um monte de códigos secretos, forcei minha mente tentando entender o que era tudo aquilo, de quem eles estava falando? Talvez de mim? Qual era o segredo por trás de tudo aquilo? Por trás da minha vida?

Tudo estava confuso, distorcido em minha cabeça, por qual motivo eu odiaria Emmett e Rosalie? Eu tentava lembrar de algo que pudesse revelar esse segredo, talvez houvesse pequenos detalhes que eu tivesse deixado escapar e só pela falta deles eu não tivesse conseguindo compreender.

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos por Rosalie entrando, seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, o rosto ainda com as marcas das lagrimas que ela veio a derramar.

- o que houve?- perguntei em voz rouca estendendo a mão pra ela.

- promete que não vai me odiar, promete que não vai me deixar?- voltou a chorar

- eu prometo, mas não estou entendendo - disse confuso.

- Emmett foi pra casa pegar Peter pra eu amamentar, quando ele chegar nos vamos conversar - afirmou ainda chorando.

- fique calma - pedi - eu nunca poderia odiar você Rosie.

- ah meu bebe! Eu quero muito acreditar nisso.

Voltei a dormir mesmo sem querer, eu estava cheio de analgésicos e meus olhos não paravam abertos por mais de 20 minutos, por isso quando Emmett chegou ficou comigo, mas sem dizer nada, pois eu não iria entender mesmo. O medico foi me ver perto das cinco da tarde e decidiu que me mandaria pro quarto no dia seguinte.

Bella apareceu mais tarde, ela parecia cansada e irritada, quando perguntei o motivo ela bufou saindo do quarto, voltando nem dez minutos depois chorando e se desculpando.

- desculpe, eu to de TPM - pediu soluçando, ri

- tudo bem, eu tenho um pote de sorvete de chocolate na minha geladeira - disse.

- eu já tomei tudo!- chorou ainda mais

- compra outro, não fica assim.

- desculpe, eu tenho que ir, as meninas estão com Alice e Jasper, e Alice estava fazendo as pobrezinhas de barbie - riu, ri também gemendo quando os pontos repuxaram.

Eu não podia ter escolhido mãe melhor pras minhas meninas, Bella era dedicada e as amava, e eu amava isso nela.

Assim que ela se foi uma enfermeira refez meus curativos e me deu algo pra 'relaxar' segundo ela, relaxei ate demais dormindo rapidamente.

-hei campeão!- Emmett fez o favor de me acordar.

- o que?- rosnei fazendo-o rir

- bem vindo ao quarto- disse ele me fazendo abrir meus olhos, ele, Rosalie, Bella e Jullie estavam ali, meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas quando estiquei meus braços pra minha filha.

- papai! - Ela me abraçou.

- oi meu anjinho, papai sentiu tanta saudade- beijei seus cabelos.

- tamem- sorriu- ta dodói?

- papai vai melhorar rapidinho, mas você tem que cuidar de mim- disse

- eu _tuido_- acenou rapidamente fazendo todos rirem.

- já teve alta?- olhei Rosalie

- eles não me agüentam mais, seu medico disse que eles são capazes de te dar alta so pra me ver longe daqui – bufou zangada, ri.

- o furacão Rose ataca novamente! Eles te querem longe- brinquei.

- olha o respeito menino- cutucou meu braço, mandei um beijo rindo.

- temos uma noticia- disse Emmett, Bella fez careta

- diga- pedi.

- sabe a casa do condomínio, perto da nossa que a gente aluga?

- sim, e...?

- ela ficou vaga a uns 2 meses, e depois que as meninas chegaram decidimos que precisava dela, aquele apartamento é minusculo, então a reformamos pra vocês- disse Rosalie com naturalidade, como se estivesse comentando a previsão do tempo.

Olhei-a boquiaberto.

- isso é serio?- questionei

- serissimo- assentiu Emmett

- já limparam o apartamento- disse Bella, visivelmente sem jeito.

- nem... nem sei o que dizer, obrigado eu acho- murmurei

- você não vai reclamar?- questionou Bella, o fio de esperança? Sumindo de seus olhos.

- claro que não, eu sou grande demais pro sofá, e quando nos...- mexi a sobrancelhas sugestivamente fazendo-a corar, Emmett rir e Rosalie fazer careta.

- safado- bufou Bella.

Fiquei mais serio quando lembrei da promessa de Rosalie.

- podemos conversar agora?- questionei vendo Rose ficar rígida- sem mentiras.

- sem mentiras- acenou Emmett.

**N/A:** a revelação que as duas lindas adivinharam é no próximo... comentemmmm bjs Thi


	14. revelaçoes

**N/A: ** cap curtinho mas com muitas emoçoes... até o proximo.

**Renata: **eskeci de agradecer pelas indicações... Obrigadão! Mas vou te contar... já li tds as hst da Ju martinhao e da Lary e de quase tds eu acho rsrsrs...Me espelhei em uma prima na questao idade ela tem 18 anos e já ta no segundo filho, ela tem um de 4 anos e uma de 5 meses... ah Juju ainda não chama a Bella de mãe, adorei sua opinião, e a próxima fic acho que já achei uma Beward legal, mas Jake e Nessie eu não tenho nenhuma, apesar do Nova vida se transformar mais sobre eles daki variooos cpt mais são vários cpt deles depois pra compensar.

Bem vinda **lucianee.**

Não eskeçam dos reviews, eles são o combustível do autor.

**Revelações**

Bella saiu pra ficarmos mais a vontade, Jullie segurava sua mão toda sorridente, ela era uma ótima mãe.

- você e Bella se acertaram?- questionei a Rosálie

- vamos dizer que... se as meninas tem que ter uma mãe, que seja alguém que eu conheço, alem disse Alice está me enchendo com todas as qualidades da sua noivinha- resmungou de mal gosto

- o que ela quer dizer é que quer te ver feliz, não importa qual a idade da sua noiva- riu Emmett recebendo um olhar mortal.

- não, o que eu quero dizer é que, se você esta feliz eu fico feliz, e prometo não ser muito má- retrucou Rosalie me fazendo rir.

- podemos conversar então?- fiquei mais serio

- pode perguntar o que quiser campeão, acho que chegou a hora de por tudo em pratos limpos.- Emmett se aproximou de minha cama segurando minha mão.

- por que sempre quando eu mais preciso são vocês que estão comigo?- questionei me sentindo mais lúcido.

-é difícil. - Rosálie começou a chorar- quero que antes de nos julgar pense.

- não vou julgar ninguém sem antes saber do que se trata- disse me sentando como podia.

- 23, quase 24 anos com esse segredo- Emmett fechou os olhos com força como que pra criar coragem.

Foi ai que comecei a encaixar tudo. Todas as pequenas coisas, cada ano meu, cada gesto, cada palavra, carinho, cada momento. Todas as palavras que capturei da conversa com Carlisle, e cada discussão dele com Emmett durante todo esse tempo.

Tudo agora fazia sentido, tudo se encaixava e parecia tão obvio que me deixou em choque. Eu não sabia como reagir, o que pensar.

- por quê?- Foi o que eu consegui dizer.

- você é nosso filho Edward, Carlisle queria que eu fizesse um aborto, tínhamos 14 anos, naquele tempo isso era um absurdo, inaceitável, mas eu não podia deixar que machucassem meu bebe, Esme me deu uma segunda opção- Rosálie soluçou, as lagrimas que embaçavam minha visão não me impediram de ver as dela e de Emmett.

Meus pais.

- qual foi a opção?- questionei com um soluço.

- eu iria pra um colégio interno em Londres, especializado no meu caso, lá assim que os bebes nasciam eram mandados pra algum casal pré-selecionado, era adotado, eu não sobreviveria! Eu não podia deixar que tirassem você de mim de maneira nenhuma, então numa noite eu fugi, foi idiotice, eu sei, eu estava com sete meses e meio de gravidez, com um barrigão enorme tentando correr pela floresta no meio da noite, comecei a sentir dor, estava quase insuportável quando cheguei a estrada.

- nos tínhamos combinado de nos encontrarmos, íamos nos casar, eu tinha algum dinheiro guardado dos bicos que fazia e tinha roubado o carro do meu pai, eu já havia pedido Rose em casamento quando descobrimos, mais é claro que Carlisle não aceitou. - continuou Emmett.

- as contrações começaram a vir cada vez mais fortes e tivemos que ir pro hospital, chamaram Carlisle, afinal uma menor de idade sem documentos não podia ser atendida se não soubessem dos pais, quando ele e Esme chegaram você já tinha nascido, tão pequeno, tão frágil, não respirava sozinho, os médicos não acreditavam que você fosse viver, ameacei tirar minha vida se te levassem, não sai daquele hospital nem por um segundo até me deixarem ter você em meus braços.

Sua Explicação foi interrompida quando ela colocou uma foto em minha mão, segurei meus soluços por um segundo antes de soltá-los, a foto só me fez chorar mais, era de uma Rosálie menina, com o rosto banhado em lagrimas cheia de olheiras e muito inchada e apesar disso sorria para a câmera, Emmett estava a seu lado com um pequeno sorriso e os olhos vermelhos com o brilho de lagrimas a serem derramadas, ele parecia cansado mais feliz, e ali, nos braços de Rosálie, um pequeno bebe, era minúsculo, e eu sabia que era eu.

- e então Esme veio te ver, ela se apaixonou por você naquele instante, o menino que ela nunca teve, Carlisle então ORDENOU, você podia ficar, mas...- disse Rosálie.

- não como seu filho. – completei com um soluço, ela assentiu.

- ele disse que seria uma vergonha pra família, que a imagem dele iria pro lixo, ele sempre te culpou por minha "desgraça", eles eram seus pais apenas no papel, fomos nós, Emmet e eu que sempre bancamos suas despesas, Em trabalhava dia e noite se preciso pra não te faltar nada, eu não podia sair, você era muito dependente de mim, você ficava doente com freqüência por isso terminei os estudos em casa. – disse ela

- sempre cuidamos de você, Esme nos ajudou escondido, se não fosse por ela eu não tinha acabado meus estudos, meus pais não aceitaram- disse Emmett

Minha cabeça estava muito confusa, era tudo tão irreal, a gente nunca acha que pode acontecer conosco, mas era real, estava acontecendo, eu poderia odiá-los? Acho que não. Sempre que eu precisava eram eles que estavam comigo, Emmett sempre foi mais que um pai pra mim, e Rose, foram tantas as coisas que lembrio dela deixar por mim, pra não me deixar, ela largava o que fosse pra me socorrer, nem que fosse no meio da noite.

- batalhamos muito pra te dar tudo do bom e do melhor, demoramos pra comprar nossa casa porque bancávamos todos os seus remédios, creche, roupas, comida- disse Emmett olhando em meus olhos - e em nenhum momento me arrependo de ter ficado com Rosálie e de ter lutado por você, você sempre vai ser nosso campeão Edward, nosso menininho, quando eu te peguei no colo pela primeira vez eu descobri o que realmente importava, você nos deu razão pra viver, pra continuar a lutar, por passar pelos maiores obstáculos, era em você que eu pensava cada dia que eu tinha que me levantar às cinco e meia da manhã mesmo depois de ter passado a noite toda acordado, era você sorrindo e meu chamando de _papa _ que eu via durante as provas difíceis na faculdade, eu pensava _" meu filho tem que ter o melhor, eu vou conseguir"_.

-nos te amamos, nunca, nunca duvide um segundo disso, erramos em não te contar tudo antes, erramos em não ter coragem de enfrentar meu pai, mas tudo isso foi por medo- disse Rosálie- por favor, não nos odeio por isso.

- eu nunca vou odiar vocês!- estiquei os braços recebendo um abraço de ambos, por alguns minutos somente os soluços foram ouvidos.

Como eu poderia odiar alguém que deu a vida por mim? Que lutou enfrentou tudo e todos, eu sabia que eles tinham errado, mas a coragem de Rosálie enfrentar uma gravidez com 14 anos, perder toda a adolescência, abrir mão da sua juventude assim como Emmett por um bebe todo problemático, era só com amor, eu sabia que eles me amavam, e eu os amava.

Tudo que eles lutaram pra me dar uma vida digna, decente e venceram, eram bem sucedidos, Rose comprando empresas falidas e vendendo por milhões, ela vivia dos lucros de suas ações, Emmett tinha seu próprio escritório e 40% das ações da empresa de Carlisle.

- meu garotinho eu te amo tanto!- Rosálie espalhou beijos por todo meu rosto me fazendo rir com Emmett- desculpe por não ter sido sua mão.

- você sempre foi minha mãe Rosie- disse sinceramente- eu amo vocês.

- nos também te amamos campeão, obrigado por entender- a voz de Emmett estava rouca pela emoção.

- eu entendo vocês, meu problema é pra ser resolvido com Carlisle, ele sim me deve desculpas e muitas explicações. – quase rosnei.

- olá!- um medico entrou sorridente, olhou os monitores- ficou agitado?

- grandes emoções- sorri

Ele não demorou a sair, logo depois a porta se ab riu novamente Jacob entrou com uma careta seria.

- hei cara! Que susto- bagunçou meu cabelo me fazendo revirar os olhos pra sua implicância com meu jeito desarrumado.

- foi mal.

- muito mal, como se sente/- ele pegou a prancheta aos pés da minha cama

- bem, e pare de agir assim serio seu projeto de medico fajuto e tarado!- reclamei fazendo todos rirem

- eu tenho que ir, Peter deve estar com fome- Rosie beijou meus cabelos

- eu vou pegar um café e já volto, comporte-se- Emmett saiu com ela

- quer alguma coisa?- questionou Jacob

- água- pedi, ele me entregou o copo com canudo

- eu vi sua casa nova, é enorme, quando você sair vamos fazer um churrasco

- com certeza- ri concordando

- olá, vai descansar agora- uma enfermeira entrou com uma bandeja prateada

- não to cansado- reclamei

- vai ficar logo- afirmou sorrindo enquanto aplicava algo no soro

Resmunguei apenas mais alguns minutos antes de apagar.


	15. volta pra casa

**N/A:** pra quem lê **nova vida **sabe o motivo da demora, pra quem não lê... da uma passada lá e quem sabe você não gosta da historia e aproveita pra ver o recado? **; )**

**Lorena: **a reação do Ed tinha que ser essa, afinal apesar de tudo a Rose e o Em sempre foram os pais dele...

**Acdy-chan: **primeiro seja bem vinda, eisso acontecia mto dos pais criarem netos quando as filhas não eram casadas, mas eles podiam ter cuidado dele, não o rejeitado e separado dos pais, deveriam ter deixado a Rose se casar pra começar, aposto que ela e o Em fariam tudo pra serem ótimos pais como sempre foram...

**Renata:** eu tambem to pirando sem historias novas, to lendo o pacto dos vampiros da mirela Paes pela segunda vez, é muito bom, gostei também de algo mais que nove meses da Tha F.T, ela tem outras historias legais tbm... não sei se vc já leu mais vai a dica. Talvez a nova historia seja Robsten ainda não sei, o que acha?

Bem vinda: **bsblilian e acdy-chan**

Bjs e aproveitem os cap finais...

**Volta pra casa.**

Chegar em casa nunca foi tão bom, ainda mais quando você tem a certeza de que as mulheres mais importantes de sua vida estariam te esperando.

Assim que tive alta do hospital depois de duas semanas inteiras naquele lugar horrível eu estava indo pra casa, Rosalie e Emmett foram me buscar e agora paravam o carro na garagem da minha nova casa, mansão na verdade, Rosálie era bem exagerada com suas casas.

Assim que entramos na grande sala, muito bem decorada e mobilhada por sinal, meu coração parecia querer pular fora de meu peito, eu mal podia acreditar que ela estava ali, Bella, ela segurava zoe em seu peito cantarolando suavemente ao ritmo de uma musica suave, e estava tão concentrada em seu papel de _mãe _que se quer nos viu entrar.

-papai!- o grito de Julie a despertou e me desperto do transe que essa linda mulher me deixava.

- oi meu anjinho!- a carreguei rodando

- Edward! Você não pode carregar peso!- reclamou Rosálie

- deixa ele Rosie- ouvi a voz de Emmett sem poder vê-lo pelas lagrimas que embaçavam minha visão.

- Ed...Edward!- Bella correu me abraçar também chorando.

Beijei a cabecinha de zoe antes de finalmente a beijar, seus doces lábios se moldavam perfeitamente ao meu, minha mão em sua cintura também se encaixava, éramos como peças de um quebra cabeça, perfeitos um pro outro, estávamos no lugar certo, lado a lado, ela era minha e eu dela, agora nada nem ninguém podia nos separar.

- eu te amo!- minha voz saiu baixa e embargada, mas ela ouviu.

- eu também amo você!- confessou com um doce sorriso, meu sorriso, perfeita.

- senti tanto sua falta- sussurrei tomando seus lábios novamente.

Rosálie pigarreou fazendo Emmett rir como eu, vamos dizer que ainda era difícil pra ela aceitar meu relacionamento, mas Rosie estava dando uma segunda chance a Bella e ao nosso amor.

- vamos descansar, lembra o que o medico disse nada de abusos- alertou ela, bufei revirando os olhos.

- sim mãe!- falei em tom de zombaria, não tinha como eu não ter percebido antes, Rosálie era muito mãe, as vezes ate sem querer.

- não revire os olhos pra mim mocinho!- reclamou com voz embargada, era sempre assim quando eu a chamava de mãe.

- desculpe- pedi indo a beijar na bochecha, ela sorriu orgulhosa.

- obedeça a sua mãe, é melhor não abusar e nada de sexo por enquanto- Emmett e seu jeito brincalhão.

Vi o rosto de Bella ficar extremamente vermelho, acabamos rindo de forma quase nervosa, afinal nunca tínhamos sequer falado sobre sexo, aquele era um assunto novo pra ambos e eu me sentia nervoso como um garotinho virgem.

Não muito depois de eu ter chegado Jacob, Alice e Jasper chegaram pra me visitar, na verdade acho que Alice foi pra ver minhas garotas, ela e Bella se enfiaram no quarto e só saíram de lá quando Rosálie anunciou que o jantar estava pronto.

Eram quase nove e meia da noite quando todos foram embora, tomei meu banho, tarefa que agora era possível fazer sozinho já que eu havia tirado os pontos no dia anterior, quando entrei no quarto Bella já estava deitada, as meninas já dormiam em seus quartos dês das oito e meia, era só cair na cama e descansar, finalmente um colchão confortável.

- boa noite amor- desejei a beijando.

- boa noite- ela quase gemeu me deixando alerta.

A forma como ela correspondeu o beijo me fez esquecer o cansaço, era faminto, cheio de luxuria, de desejo, gemi em seus lábios puxando seu corpo pra mais perto do meu, minha respiração saia em ofegos, eu não conseguiria parar mesmo sabendo que não devia fazer esforço. Se ela ficasse por cima eu não estaria me esforçando.

Foi com esse pensamento que puxei sua camisola pra fora de seu corpo.

- não podemos... - disse ela arfante

- podemos sim- afirmei a fazendo girar pra que ficasse em cima de mim, o contato mesmo sob o tecido de nossas roupas me fez gemer, meu corpo se contraia com a vontade

- você... Não pode se esforçar- gemeu de olhos fechados jogando a cabeça pra trás.

- eu não vou, quero você por cima- sussurrei apertando suas coxas.

Bella quase rosnou arrancando minha camiseta, aproveitei pra me desfazer de seu sutian, peguei aqueles pequenos e deliciosos seios em minhas mãos, eram perfeitos, nem muito grandes nem muito pequenos, perfeitos, Bella rebolou em meu colo ofegante, tirou minha calça puxando juntamente minha boxer, rolei os olhos de prazer quando senti suas pequenas mãos me estimulando, fiquei feliz por seu ombro ter se curado rápido, tomei seu seio em meus lábios, sugando e mordiscando a fazendo gemer alto, eu podia sentir sua umidade mesmo com a calcinha, me tornei impaciente, ficando meio sentado rasguei o lado da única peça que nos separava a arrancando de seu corpo, ergui seu quadril a fazendo encaixar em mim, gememos e arfamos juntos de prazer, era sem igual, quente e apertada, molhada, minha, só minha.

A luz do sol de outro dia me despertou, mas não era um dia qualquer, por que a mais linda e perfeita das mulheres dormia a meu lado, apenas com minha camiseta, os cabelos espalhados como uma cortina pelo travesseiro, minha mulher, minha Bella, minha.

Me levantei tentando não fazer barulho para não acordá-la, ela apenas se remexeu sem acordar, abraçou meu travesseiro e suspirou, sorri indo tomar banho.

Sai apenas de boxer e fui ver minhas filhas, Julie dormia tranqüila, toda esparramada em sua cama das princesas, Zoe estava acordada quietinha em seu berço, a troquei e levei pra sala deixando-a em seu carrinho pra fazer sua mamadeira, depois de fazê-la arrotar preparei o café da manhã, bem, na verdade eu apenas coloquei a cafeteira pra funcionar e pedi algumas coisas na padaria do condomínio.

Não foi muito depois das coisas chegarem que Bella desceu, ainda com apenas minha camiseta e uma calcinha que me fez quase babar e Julie nos braços, ela resmungava parecendo brava, minha pequena já tinha o delicioso mau humor matinal da vovó Rosálie, ai se ela me escuta!

- bom dia meu anjo- beijei seus cabelinhos bagunçados, ela se pendurou em mim, peguei-a - bom dia amor- beijei Bella, que tinha o mais lindo dos sorrisos estampado em seus lábios.

- bom dia gostoso!- disse ela com uma voz totalmente sexy e enlouquecedora, gemi baixo a beijando outra vez, de forma mais quente e urgente.

- interrompo pombinhos?- a voz de Jacob me fez pular com o susto.

- você tem a chave daqui também?- resmunguei zangado, ele riu roubando um begel da mesa.

- claro, sua mãe me ama esqueceu?- deu de ombros fazendo Bella rir e eu fechar a cara.

- mentira querido, eu tenho a chave- Rosálie entrou na cozinha carregando Peter- bom dia, vim trazer café da manhã pra tomarmos juntos e achei esse encostado ai fora- ela me deu um beijo no rosto.

- eu esqueci que você vinha- resmunguei infantilmente irritado, ela riu com Jacob Emmett e Cath que acabavam de entrar.

- hei Drª a noite pelo jeito foi boa!- Jacob piscou pra Bella que rosnou completamente vermelha ao se lembrar de sua roupa antes de correr escada acima.

- hei filhão, não conseguiu se segurar não é?- Emmett disse baixo, só pra mim rindo.

- ela é muito gostosa- dei de ombros o fazendo gargalhar.

- homens!- reclamou minha irmã _aborrecente_ revirando os olhos

- segure seu irmão que eu arrumo a mesa- Rosálie passou Peter a ela que revirou os olhos outra vez.

- vai ficar com os olhos vesgos assim pirralha- provoquei

- cala boca seu idiota!- retrucou, sorri

- na verdade acho que eles já estão meio vesgos, você não acha J.?- cutuquei Jacob que olhou serio.

- na verdade acho que sim- afirmou

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- gritou completamente irritada- manhê!

- parem com isso meninos, sem briga ou não tem sobremesa pra ninguém hoje!- Rosalie falava apontando uma imensa faca de pão pra todos, acabamos todos rindo dela.

Minha família, saber que eu os tinha tirou o fardo da insegurança e da rejeição que carreguei por tantos anos, eu finalmente me sentia feliz.

Eu queria que aquilo durasse pra sempre.

Enquanto tomávamos café foi com esse pensamento que corri procurar em minhas coisas a aliança que Emmett escolheu pra que eu desse a Bella enquanto eu estava no hospital, pensando naquela cena foi que fiz o pedido oficial.

- Bella, você trouxe luz pra minha vida, você me daria a honra de ser minha esposa e mãe das minhas filhas por toda nossa vida? – questionei ajoelhado a seu lado.

As lagrimas que desciam por meu rosto se espelhavam nas dela, com um soluço mais alto ela acenou com a cabeça, levando as mãos aos lábios mormurou um pequeno:

- sim- a palavra saiu tremida, mas a emoção contida naquelas três letras não tinham comparação com nada nesse mundo todo.

- eu amo você!- a beijei antes de colocar a delicada aliança de ouro branco com pequenos diamantes em volta e uma safira central em seu dedo anelar esquerdo de onde eu esperava que nunca saísse.

- eu amo você também!- ela soluçou me abraçando.

- AHHHHH!- eu vou organizar um casamento

Alice é claro tinha que quebrar o momento, eu tinha pena de Bella na sua mão, mas é claro que meu amor não deixaria sua... sei lá o que e melhor amiga de fora de toda a preparação, e apesar de todas as desavenças eu sabia que Rosálie estava feliz, quando ela me abraçou parabenizando com lagrimas borrando sua maquiagem sempre perfeita ela me deu um simples motivo pra aceitar tudo:

- você está feliz, é isso que importa.

É eu estava, feliz como nunca pensei estar.


	16. tudo se ajeita Epilogo part I

**N/A: **desculpaaaaaaaaa, tive problemas familiares, minha irmã se mudou pra minha casa por um tempo com meu sobrinho, bem... já viu a bagunça né... tive dodói tbm e meu dente do juizo resolveu que quer me dar muitaaaa dor antes que eu possa tira-lo, ai já viu, ainda to fazendo estagio, TCC e trabalhando feito louca, quando chego em casa quero 3D( deitar, dormir e descansar)

Vou postar agora toda terça, e tentar na sexta, so não vou afirmar...

Eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca, rsrsrssr

**Renata: **desculpe a demora e bem eu dividi o ultimo cap terça tem o ultimo mesmo ta... bj

**Lorena: ** espero que goste

**Guest: **resposta cp 9 que bom que gostou... essa família é doida mais é legal... rsrs

**Daia matos:** cp 10- bem agora vc já sabe pq todo mimo... rsrsr loucura!

**D: **olha a continuação... rrsrsrs desculpaaaa

**Guest: **eu não desisto nunca!

**Nova vida na terça e se os deuses quiserem com 2 cap!**

_**Tudo se ajeita... Epilogo part I**_

Quem um dia disse que sabia de seu futuro era um grande mentiroso.

A pouco mais de um ano eu nunca poderia imaginar que estaria casado com uma mulher maravilhosa, e amaria o fato de ser monogâmico - ter só uma mulher – e ainda traria na bagagem duas lindas filhas, ou mais, que eu descobriria o porque do meu suposto "pai" me odiar que seria no caso, ser filho de minha "irmã" mais velha e de seu marido.

É, as coisas mudam em um piscar de olhos.

Hoje é aniversario de Jullie, 3 aninhos, eu suspiro cada vez que olho para aqueles lindos olhinhos, ela tem o poder de conseguir tudo que quer com apenas um sorriso, e é claro que eu cedo a todos os seus bicos, o que deixa Bella maluca, Zoe está com 1 aninho, é uma bola de energia, como minha tia-irmã Alice, ela é a alegria da casa, a bonequinha de Jullie e Peter que não fica longe.

E Bella, bem, vamos dizer que ultimamente ela está grandeeeee, e não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro.

Nós nos casamos um mês depois do pedido oficial, foi tudo tão incrível que me lembro perfeitamente...

_Flashback on._

Eu estava zonzo, mal podia respirar de tanta ansiedade, e se ela não viesse? E se desistisse, se ela me deixasse eu não suportaria.

Todos meus pensamentos estavam em Bella e se ela apareceria, eu já estava no altar que fora montado no quintal de nossa nova casa, Emmett tentava a todo custo me acalmar, estava quase impossível.

- ela vai vir, ela está no andar de cima!- disse ele pela quinta vez.

- mas ela pode fugir!- quase choraminguei fazendo o pastor forjar uma tosse para esconder o riso.

- ela não vai fugir, respire você esta ficando pálido - ele ajeitou minha gravata afrouxando-a um pouco, a alguns minutos minha respiração já estava alterada e Emmett segurava minha bombinha só pra assegurar.

- se ela descobrir que não me ama? E se ela descobrir que é boa demais pra mim?- afrouxei ainda mais a gravata perdendo o ar.

- droga menino, ela não vai te deixar!- Emmett me fez usar a bombinha e alguém me fez sentar, ouvi o riso de Jacob que filmava tudo, eu o mataria mais tarde.

- respire e inspire – Mark, medico que cuidou de mim e padrinho do lado de Bella segurava meu pulso.

- tinha que passar vergonha né molengão!- Jacob riu alto, eu já respirava melhor, ele que esperasse pra ver.

- ela está vindo!- a voz de Alice me fez saltar em pé.

Houve vários risos enquanto todos se ajeitavam novamente em seus lugares, me coloquei ao lado do altar novamente, Emmett a meu lado como suporte, minha mãe Rosalie se colocou a seu lado com Zoe.

Jasper apareceu e então ela. Minha doce Isabella, aquela que modificou minha vida toda, que virou meu mundo.

Ela sorriu, com os olhos lacrimejantes sorri em retorno de um jeito tremulo tentei não soluçar, meu sorriso tomava proporções gigantescas, era pra vida toda, eu sabia, tinha que ser, desde a primeira vez que a vi, era pra ela ser minha, eu ser dela, sermos um só.

Com ela é onde eu queria estar, era a mãe perfeita, quente como o inferno em uma cama, carinhosa, boa cozinheira, amiga, amante, minha Bella, e ela estava ali, ela não havia desistido, ela também me queria.

O pastor repetia todas aquelas palavras ditas a milhões de pessoas, eu mal as ouvia, meus olhos nunca deixavam os dela, minha mulher, minha menina, minha amiga, dona do meu coração e de tudo o que sou.

Nossos votos não eram tradicionais, escolhemos escrever nós mesmos.

- quando te vi pela primeira vez, mesmo que fosse um menino ainda, magricelo e cheio de problemas, eu sabia naquele momento que você era meu _**Primeiro amor, **_eu te amei, de forma inocente e infantil, depois de forma adolescente, como se você fosse a única mulher no mundo, fantasiei com você - todos riram nessa hora, ela corou rindo também – passei noites chorando no colo da minha mãe – olhei Rose sorrindo, ela chorava e sorria – porque você arrumou um namorado e eu vi ele te beijando, mas nada disso impediu que meu amor por você só aumentasse, então você sumiu, mergulhei num abismo de farra, mulheres, diversão, mas nada disso me fazia feliz, quando nos reencontramos, como você me ajudou com nossas pequenas, como as amou, e como me amou sem restrições, como me fez me apaixonar ainda mais por você e descobrir que não era nada sem você, eu te amo Bella, e vou te amar pelo resto de minha vida e alem- as lagrimas corriam por meu rosto sem controle.

- Edward, eu o adimirei desde o primeiro dia que te vi, tão forte e lutador, você me surpreendeu a cada momento com pequenos gestos, me presenteando com flores- ela riu lembrando- eu te amava como um irmãozinho- todos riram- gostava de cuidar de você, ai você foi crescendo, eu vi você se tornar um adolescente cheio de garra e tão lindo, e percebi que mesmo sem querer eu estava me apaixonando, não conseguia te esquecer, mas tinha medo, de tudo, de todos, do que iam pensar de mim, afinal são sete anos de diferença, ninguém ia entender, quando eu te dei seu primeiro beijo, você tinha 13 ou 14 e já foi uma grande dor de cabeça pra mim, mas agora, eu não vou desistir do nosso amor nunca mais, quero ser sua pra sempre- disse Bella, tive que abraçá-la, eu não agüentava mais nenhum centímetro de distancia entre nós.

Colocamos as alianças que Jullie e Peter muito fofos levaram até nós.

Finalmente fomos declarados casados, meu suspiro de alivio foi tão alto que varias pessoas riram.

- eu te amo!- declarei beijando novamente minha esposa.

- eu te amo mais- sorriu ela

- mamãe!- Jullie agarrou as pernas de Bella a fazendo chorar ainda mais com o jeito de chamá-la.

- meu anjinho!- ela a rodopiou feliz

Minha família estava completa.

_Flashback off_

Eu pensava que nossa família estava completa, bem só pensava.

Dois meses depois do nosso casamento veio a surpresa.

_Flashback on_

Eu estava muito preocupado, Bella estava passando muito mal e tive que correr com ela pro hospital no meio da noite, Rose ficou com as crianças.

Passava das três da manha quando Bella levantou pra vomitar, pois dês da hora do almoço nada parava em seu estomago, ascendi o abajur e me levantei pra segui-la ate o banheiro e ajudá-la se necessário, antes mesmo que ela pudesse levantar a cabeça após vomitar seu corpo desabou a meus pés.

- Bella!- gritei, a coloquei na cama tentando acorda-la, ela parecia fraca.

Liguei pra Rosálie sem me importar com a hora, assim que ela chegou corri pro hospital.

- Sr. Cullen? – uma enfermeira chamou meu nome me fazendo saltar em pé. – sua esposa já acordou o medico falará com vocês- avisou

Apenas assenti bagunçando meus cabelos nervoso, a segui pra emergência de onde me expulsaram depois que deixei Bella ainda desacordada na maca.

Ela estava abatida, soro conectado por um tubo em seu braço, mesmo assim sorriu ao me ver, me acalmando, dizendo com os olhos que estava tudo bem.

- como você esta?- questionei a beijando

- me sinto melhor- disse com voz fraca.

- bem, o que houve foi que a Srª desidratou de tanto vomitar- disse Leah, amiga de Bella que trabalhava com ela e atual namorada de Jacob.- e o vomito é porque a dona Isabella ira ser mamãe.

Minha primeira reação foi paralizar, depois beijar Bella que chorava sem parar e depois festrejar, o maior sonho da minha pequena seria realizado, confesso que eu estava orgulhoso de mim, me achando o cara.

- eu vou ter um bebe!- ela quase gritou de tanta felicidade- vamos ter um bebe!- me puxou pra um beijo daqueles de tirar o fôlego.

Nossa família ia crescer!

_Flashback off_

Bem, ser pai de novo estava me deixando uma pilha de nervos, por que dessa vez eu estava acompanhando tudo desde o começo, de pertinho, agüentando todo a loucura dos hormônios malucos da minha doce esposa.

Agora teríamos um garotinho, já tínhamos o nome, Andrew MacCarty Cullen, nosso pequeno anjinho.

Bella estava uma pilha de nervos com o parto se aproximando, mas tudo estava certo, vasos voavam na minha cabeça, eu estava dormindo no sofá a duas noites pra lhe dar espaço, tinha que correr pro supermercado as duas da manhã mas estava tudo bem, porque eu a amo e ela me ama apesar de querer me matar as vezes.


	17. bem vindo ao mundo- epilogo part final

**n/a:** cap curto... sinto muito tanta demora... em resumo.. sem pc, sem net, dodói, facul, trab e mta coisa mas...

eu não desisto ok... so não vou prometer datas que não vão demorar tanto...agora curtao esse final delicioso, obrigadao pelos reviews e quem add a hist e quem leu como fantasminha... bjs e leiao NV com cp novo semana q vem ta?

Bjsssssss...

**Bem vindo a esse mundo- Epilogo Pat final.**

_Pov Bella_

Quem disse que ser mãe e esposa é fácil era um belo imbecil!

Estar casada é maravilhoso em especial quando se ama seu marido, Edward é incrível como pai e marido e eu amo nossas meninas. Mas nada disso é fácil, em especial com os hormônios a flor da pele e uma ilha bem no meio do seu corpo com um bebe que não para de mexer nem um segundo e massacrar suas costas!

Meu sonho de ser mãe estava finalmente se realizando.

Muito em breve meu pequeno Andrew estaria comigo.

Como para afirmar este meu pensamento, um pequeno desconforto em meu baixo ventre me fez trincar os dentes.

- merda de contrações de Braxton!- xinguei baixinho enquanto me sentava próximo a minha sogra maluca.

- o que foi? – Rosálie me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"é daí que Edward tirou isso!" ri baixo.

- as famosas contrações de treinamento, estão me deixando maluca.- resmunguei.

- elas não deveriam incomodar tanto- tocou minha barriga com carinho, no momento em que outro incomodo me fazia franzir o cenho e me encolher.

- essa foi ruim- reclamei

- essa foi de verdade você quis dizer!- Rosálie estalou os olhos.

- será?- toquei os dois lados de minha barriga, estava rígida e o incomodo se tornando doloroso enquanto eu tentava respirar com calma.

Eu nunca havia passado por um parto, eu não sabia se seria capaz de por meu pequeno no mundo. Todos os meus medos se juntaram pra me assombrar me deixando sem ar.

- o que houve? Bella?- a voz de Leah me tirou de meu pequeno ataque de pânico.

- acho... acho que esta na hora!- disse ofegante, ela sorriu.

- ótimo! Esta mais do que na hora.

- vou avisar Edward- Rosálie sorria animada.

-não! – pedi gemendo com outra contração.- ainda ta fraca, dá pra esperar, vamos cantar parabéns primeiro.

Eu não podia estragar o aniversario da minha princesa. Vi Leah assentir antes de Rosálie se levantar para apressar as coisas.

Cantamos parabéns de forma tranqüila, como sempre Edward estava todo preocupado ainda mais quando eu gemia e resmungava baixo, a dor estava aumentando mais rápido do que eu esperava, quando Jullie me entregou o primeiro pedaço de bolo eu quase o deixei cair enquanto gemia trincando os dentes me encolhendo, o foco de todos mudou rapidamente quando minha bolsa fez questão de estourar na frente dos convidados.

Foi uma bela correria.

Edward entrou em desespero e quase desmaiou, Emmett foi dirigindo, Edward a seu lado ainda meio zonzo enquanto Rosálie e Leah seguravam minhas mãos no banco de trás, cada vez a que uma contração vinha eu tentava não fazer força, mas cada vez que a dor vinha era ainda mais forte e era inevitável fazer força.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, as 17:45 PM , e as 17:46 PM nasceu Andrew Cullen, ainda na entrada da emergência, pesando 3.875kg e medindo 51 cm, perfeito e saudável, simplesmente a cara de Edward que desmaiou assim que o viu fazendo todos rirem. As lagrimas de emoção não paravam de correr por meu rosto.

Meu filho, meu e do meu amor. Nosso bebe.

Nada mais podia tornar tudo mais perfeito. Tínhamos nosso menino, duas garotinhas, uma família linda. Agora estava tudo perfeito, tudo isso graças ao meu **Primeiro amor.**


End file.
